Chained
by blueicequeen
Summary: AU When Harry Potter was blackmailed into marrying Sirius Black, he knew he was walking into a future in hell. When Sirius Black blackmailed Harry Potter into marrying him, he never thought he would find heaven. Warning: Slash/violence/rape
1. Rope Around My Neck

Disclaimer:

I do not any of the Harry Potter characters. They belong to JK Rowling.

Warnings: Slash, rape, unwilling sex, slight violence

Pairings: Sirius/Harry and a bit of Harry/Draco

AN: This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction and I hope all you of enjoy my work. Thank you in advance for reading this.

**Chained**

**Rope Around My Neck**

Harry Potter sighed tiredly.

It was summer once again and he did not want to return home to his family. He truly, deeply and desperately wanted to stay away from his family that summer and had written more letters to his parents for months begging them to let him stay with his friend instead. After countless of letters, Lily Potter had written a very short and a very direct note ordering him to come home.

Harry sighed once more and rubbed his closed eyes dejectedly.

Harry Potter was considered the black sheep of his family. His parents, James and Lily dotted on their eldest son, Jordan as he was the heir of the Potter family. Jordan was their pride and joy. Jordan was the apple of their eye. Jordan was their precious little diamond. It was always Jordan this and Jordan that and Harry had grown up in his brother's shadow.

Not that he minded it exactly...if only his parents had paid a little more attention to him. But James and Lily were so focused on Jordan that they barely paid much attention to Harry. Jordan, like James, was the Quidditch captain and chaser, a brilliant student and a master at pranks. Harry, on the other hand, stayed away from the Quidditch stands, was a bookworm and mingled with "suspicious people".

Harry frowned. He had a feeling that his parents did not allow him to visit his friend because said friend was none other than Lucius Malfoy's only son, Draco. Harry's past with Draco was not a pretty one. Mainly because Harry was a Gryffindor and Draco was a Slytherin. On top of that, Jordan and his closest friends, who formed another "pranking" group, continuously picked on the Slytherins making them despise all Gryffindors.

That was until Harry caught Draco when he accidentally tripped and would have dropped straight down from the Astronomy Tower.

It started out as something innocent. Two students from rival houses cautiously meeting in secret at the Astronomy Tower after hours. Harry did not know what compelled him to see Draco and Draco did not understand why he wanted to see Harry. They were twelve and they were confused. Outside, they kept their distance from everyone but alone, they chatted like old friends. Coming from a really old wizarding family and being the only heir had placed an enormous amount of responsibility on Draco's shoulders. He had no one to talk to. Being neglected in his own family made Harry somewhat of a recluse. They bonded well.

Harry did not know how something so innocent could become something extremely sinful so fast. At the age of fourteen, Harry Potter knew he was gay. He preferred wizards to witches. And not just any wizard. He was in love with Draco. The Draco! The only heir of the Malfoy house! The rival of the Potters!

It was a doomed affair and Harry really _really_ tried to bury his feelings for his best friend but he truly did not succeed. It wasn't until he was trapped on the wall, his legs wrapped tightly around Draco's waist, his hands buried his soft blond locks and his mouth plundered by an insistent mouth did Harry realize that Draco reciprocated his feelings. It was one of the few happiest memories Harry had and cherished.

Of course, their relationship would not be free from any hindrance. Harry and Draco were found out by none other than Harry little sister, who was three years younger than he was. Jacqueline or rather Jack, as she insisted people calling her, was a beautiful dark haired young girl with hazel eyes. She looked so much like Lily despite inheriting her father's hair and eye colors. She was also the only person in the Potter household who loved Harry unconditionally.

Jack was treated much better by her family because she was the only girl and the youngest. However, unlike the loud Jordan, Jack was more reserved and preferred to spend time with Harry. Ever since they were young, Harry would look after her while their older brother would rush off to get into one trouble or another. The bond between the two of them was very strong and Harry would die for Jack. That was how much he loved his baby sister.

Walking in on her favourite brother being snogged to the wall by the infamous spawn of Lucius Malfoy did give poor Jack a heart attack. However after listening to Harry's pleas and seeing how sincere Draco actually was, she agreed to keep their secret and watched Harry's back. Draco was so impressed that he had ordered none of the Slytherins to harm either Harry or Jack. Between secretly dating and snogging Draco, studying for his exams and watching his lovely sister going out with Fred Weasley, a certified prankster and Hogwart's ex-student, Harry kept away from Jordan and his posse. It wasn't that hard after all.

"Still moping?"

Harry looked up to see a pair of mischievous hazel eyes look down at him. He tried to smile but failed.

"Mum and dad have refused me once more. I do not think I am allowed to write again."

Jack sat opposite her brother and eyed him worriedly. She knew how much Draco and Harry have wanted to spend the summer together. Draco wanted to introduce Harry to his father officially. His parents' objection had put a hold on that plan.

"I really wanted to meet Mr. Malfoy, Jack. Especially since..."

Jack looked at her brother curiously. "Especially since what?"

Obviously feeling uncomfortable, Harry fidgeted a bit and then said out in a rush. "Draco asked me to marry him."

There was utter silence as Jack studied her brother. True, he looked nervous but he was also very excited. His pale cheeks were flushed with happiness and it made Jack's heart ache in a very good way. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Congratulations! You did say yes, right?" she asked warningly. Harry laughed and nodded.

"Of course I said yes, you brat! I love him!"

Jack laughed happily. "Well, good thing you are not the heir and Jordan is. At least mum and dad won't be arranging your marriage for you!"

Harry grinned happily. "They are going to have a heart attack when I finally tell them who I am going to marry."

The slim young woman beamed and winked knowingly. "Planning to wait until you are declared an adult to run away, eh, my dear lovable brother?"

The green eyed young man smiled and nodded. However his expression dimmed after awhile, realizing his position. "No thanks to them! Now I can't even be with Drake when I am legally an adult. We were planning to be quiet about this but now...how am I going to go to him once we get to Potter Manor? Mum and dad will not simply allow us to floo to Malfoy Manor after all..."

The darkness of the night enveloped the two figures, their dark hairs blending perfectly in the night.

"You know, Har...there is one thing you can do..." Jack suggested slowly.

Harry simply raised his eyebrow in question making his sister feel quite uncomfortable. She might be secretly dating one of Hogwart's known prankster and joke shop owner but she still felt uncomfortable breaking the rules sometimes.

"Well...you can come home now and once your legally turn seventeen, you can come and go as your wish. Mum and dad do not have the right to stop you and the wards around the house won't affect you...You can go to Draco then, you know."

Harry blinked and nodded reluctantly. "I guess that is all I can do for now. Drake wasn't so happy when he heard the news. He actually broke a vase!"

Jack rolled her eyes playfully and smirked. "What will Malfoy senior say when he hears of his son's misdemeanour?" she said sarcastically. It was a well known fact in the whole school that Draco Malfoy did not like to lose his temper. It was unheard of a Malfoy.

She slipped her fingers into Harry's palms and laced their fingers together. "Come home for now, Har. I know it has not been home for you much but you have not been home in years. Dad was actually rather miffed that gramps willed the house to you. He said gramps stole you from him. You have not spent much time home with mum and dad, after all."

In reality, the only times Harry had ever since his parents were during Christmas when his family came over to his grandparent's house in Amsterdam. Harry barely visited to Potter Manor as he could not stand the way Jordan would manipulate his parents and get away with it while he remained unnoticed in the house. At least his grandparents cared about him. However, early in the year the Potters received the news that his gramps had finally joined his grams in the next world. His granddad had left Harry the one thing Harry loved – his home in Amsterdam.

"It's a wonder they even noticed I was alive, Jack. Is it really a wonder why I do not come home as often?"

Jack shook her head but said nothing. Even she could not comprehend why her parents never paid much attention to Harry. If they would only look away from Jordan, they would meet the most loving young man Jack had ever known and that was her favourite brother.

XXX

Sirius Black watched the young man with an expressionless face.

The youth had messy black hair that curled slightly longer and barely brushing his shoulders. His skin was very pale. His eyes though, were the most striking features about him. They were huge emerald orbs, giving the young man a very innocent and delicate expression. His body was also slender and though he was not as tall as Jordan, he was not short either. There was also a certain look about him. A look, which made Sirius Black feel very predatory.

Sirius was a well known charmer and Jordan's godfather. He had only met Harry when Harry was a child. When he suddenly inherited the Black fortune, Sirius had to put hold his irresponsible ways and settle down to manage the vast fortune in his hands. During that time, Harry had disappeared to Hogwarts and Amsterdam. That was the reason Sirius never really saw Jordan's younger brother.

And what a brother...

Harry's long dark lashes framed his eyes perfectly giving them a very coy look. His lips were plump and red, glistening now from eating grapes. His hair teased his pale skin, the contrast suiting him perfectly well.

Sirius watched Harry closely and it was not a fatherly look although both he and James were as close as brothers.

"What do you think?"

Speak of the devil...

Sirius looked up to see his best friend's troubled gaze. "Prongs..."

James' eyes darkened with resolve. "I will not allow him to waste his future. I won't allow him to make that mistake!"

That was fine with Sirius. The dark man watched the blooming youth as he laughed at something Jack said. The sound of his laughter made his cock stir.

"I told you that I agreed to this freely, Prongs. If you think I am too old, however..."

James shook his head. "No. No. He is too stubborn. No one else will do."

Sirius smirked. His own eyes darkened with desire. "He is not hard to look at, Prongs. I am more than willing."

His best friend sighed in relieve. "Thank you."

Sirius only laughed but once James left, he went back to his favourite past time – Harry watching.

XXX

Harry felt the weight of the man's gaze on him once more and forced himself not to squirm. Ever since he returned home, his parents have been acting weirdly. They were rather jumpy and irritated. They barely glanced at him. Harry felt a rush of anger at them but quelled it. He did not want anyone trying to stop him once it was time to leave and for Jack's sake, he would be good.

However, Harry's current predicament was worse than his parents ignoring him. It was Sirius Black. Harry vaguely remembered him from his childhood but never gave that man a passing thought. Unfortunately he had a feeling that Sirius Black was giving HIM more than a passing thought. In fact, Harry had caught the man starring that him more times that he could count and that was saying something!

His gaze left Harry feeling very troubled, as though something bad was going to happen. His eyes often roamed Harry's figure making the young man even more uncomfortable.

Harry remembered the incident last week rather clearly.

He had been at the Potter Library the whole day and was finally ready to take a break. Harry was very interested in taking advanced defense and potions for his last year and had decided to read up on both during the holidays. Although Professor Snape did not pick on him as much as he picked on the other Gryffindors, he had warned Harry that he expected Harry to master the art of brewing potions so that he did not embarrass Draco. Draco had told Harry that he did not mind if Harry was pants at it but that only fuelled Harry's desire in becoming better and showing them both that he could pass potions with flying colors.

After hours in the library, he had tiredly walked back to his room when he came face to face with Sirius. His eyes widened at the sudden sight of the man but he simply nodded and muttered a good night before attempting to slip pass the tall imposing man. Sirius apparently had other ideas. Without touching him, he cornered Harry against the wall and trapped him against the wall.

Confused, Harry looked up to ask what Sirius thought he was doing when Sirius buried his head on Harry's shoulder and breathe in his scent. Harry's whole body had stiffened incredibly and he stood unnaturally still.

"What do you think you are doing, Mr. Black?"

He felt Sirius' lips curve on his neck and a shudder of revulsion cursed through him.

"I was curious about how you smelled..." he took a deep breath. "You're sweet."

"You're drunk."

Sirius laughed and that laugh frightened Harry more than anything. He tried to push Sirius away but the older man barely budged. Instead he moved much closer, intruding on Harry's private space.

"What the hell do you think you are doing! Let me go!" Harry desperately cried out, pushing against the wall of a man before him. He squirmed. He punched. He even tried to kick Sirius but nothing worked.

"Feisty, aren't you?"

"Let me go!"

Sirius finally lifted his head and deep grey eyes looked into frightened emerald orbs. With a smirk, Sirius leaned down to kiss him but Harry looked away, causing him to only brush Harry's cheek in passing. He kissed Harry's ear causing the young man to double his efforts on getting away.

"Harry..."

Harry said nothing.

"You're mine."

Those three words caused Harry to pause and look directly into Sirius' eyes.

"Never."

Sirius opened his mouth to say something when the sound of footsteps alerted them to someone's presence. Harry looked at the corridor hopefully and almost shouted in relief at the sight of his father. James' eyes widened at the sight of Harry trapped against the wall with Sirius looming over him.

"What's going on here?"

Harry opened his mouth to speak when Sirius pushed away and strode confidently towards James.

"Nothing much, Prongs! Just giving junior some tips."

"Dad!"

"That's good. Thank you for taking care of my son, Padfoot."

"No problem, Prongs! None at all!"

Harry stared at the scene before him, confused. He knew something was wrong. Something was very very wrong.

Harry had not told anyone about what happened except for Draco. In blind panic, he wrote down his fears and tied to letter to the family owl, Jewel.

But until today, Harry never received an answer.

Harry saw Sirius watching him once more and forced himself to not flee. Soon...soon he will be free and he will run away from this house and its uncaring residents. The only one he loved and cared about was Jack and he already had her blessings for him and Draco. That was enough.

As Harry forced himself to concentrate on his sister's story, he tried to talk himself into believing that all was fine.

XXX

"Harry, honey, would you please come in here for a minute?" Lily called out to Harry who was sitting by the fireplace and reading. Harry simply looked up and nodded. Beside him, Jack was taking a nap, her dark hair splayed around on the sofa. Affectionately brushing a few strands away from her face, Harry got up, placed the book on the coffee table before him and walked up to the library. He wondered briefly what his mother could possible want from him. It was not often that she called on him.

The Potter Library had a wide array of books that Harry loved to read and explore. Ever since he returned to the manor, he had already read quite a few books that interested him. He also liked the atmosphere in the library, which was soothing and calm, with a fireplace and a few couches arranged to form a comfortable environment.

Harry nodded to his mother who stood by the door and ushered him inside. He blinked when he saw his father and Sirius sitting by the fireplace. Before he could move, he heard the decisive click that signalled the door being locked and his mother muttering a silencing spell. Harry felt his heart clench. Something warned him that he was not going to like whatever he was going to hear.

"Come in, Harry. Sit down," James said as he nodded at one of the couches. Harry nodded cautiously at sat down. He watched his mother walk over to his father and sit on the armrest of his couch. He watched as Sirius casually leaned on the couch and stare at him. Harry wished at that moment more than anything that he had a large blanket to cover his whole body. Sirius' eyes were making him very uncomfortable.

James cleared his throat and Harry turned his attention to him.

"Harry, your mother and I have been thinking of your future and we have decided to accept Sirius as your future husband."

Harry blinked. He looked at his mother and saw her smile slightly, almost hesitantly. He looked at Sirius and saw the confident look in his eyes. Harry felt as though someone had squeezed his lungs because he could not breathe.

"It is after all a tradition for arranged marriages, Harry and as we do not know if you have someone, we decided it was for your best."

"NO!"

Harry shot up from his seat, his emerald orbs flaming with anger. How dare they? How dare they?

"I will not marry Black!"

James' fisted his hands tightly. "You will. We have already decided."

"I do not care what you have decided, dad. I am not going to marry him. I refuse to marry him. On what do you base this ridiculous marriage proposal? On the fact that I am not taken? I am barely 17! I have time to find someone who loves me and who I can love!"

James too shot up from his seat angrily. "Someone like Malfoy, Harry? Is that who you would have chosen?"

Feeling as though he had been slapped, Harry took a step back. His eyes were wide with confusion. "You told me you thought I had no one?"

"Does it matter, Harry? Malfoy is no one. None of the Malfoys are anywhere near what we want for you as your future," Lily intervened before James and Harry could have a full out fighting match.

"I don't care what you think is best for my future! It is MY future! I decide my future. Is it all fine and dandy that you and dad get to have a sparkling romance before you marry but I can't? Draco is a wonderful man and I can never find anyone who loves me as much as he does!" Harry yelled back as he turned to get out of the room. But the door stayed shut.

"Open the door, mum."

Lily shook her head. Her own green eyes watched her son furiously. "I will not allow you to marry Malfoy's son, Harry."

James too looked determinedly at his second son. "Why won't you understand? Malfoy, Harry? The Malfoys and Potters never got along!"

"Neither did the Blacks and Potters but you two are friends, aren't you? Why can't you understand that Drake and I have a very special and meaningful relationship? Why can't you accept that I love him? I will not do as you say. You have never been there for me...not like for Jordan. Since you could not even think of my needs before, I do not need to think of yours. I have decided to marry Drake. He asked and I have agreed. I will not marry anyone else you chose, especially not Black!"

The anger in Harry's voice coupled with his own determination made Sirius smirk. That's what he wanted to know. He wanted to know just how fiery Harry truly was and if he actually had a backbone. He did. Sirius's smirk widened as he noted the flush on Harry's cheeks, the deep green of his eyes and the distracting huskiness in his voice. He was beautiful and he would be Sirius' one way or another.

Before either Lily or James could continue the shouting match, Sirius smoothly stood up. All three pairs of eyes moved to look at him.

"Prongs, Lils, why don't you let Harry and I discuss this in private. I am sure I can...convince him of the merit of marrying me," Sirius said calmly, his eyes never leaving furious green ones.

Harry shook his head. "I do not want to talk to you. There is nothing to talk about. I am not changing my mind."

Sirius simply shrugged. "If after our talk, you still wish to go to Malfoy, none of us will stop you."

James and Lily both turned fully to watch Sirius. "Padfoot?"

Sirius smiled winningly. "Trust me a little, Prongs."

James nodded and both the Potters left the room. Harry did not remove his eyes from Sirius, wary of his every movement. Sirius on the other hand looked absolutely calm and relaxed. Once James and Lily left, he lazily waved his wand to ward the room.

Neither said a word.

Once again, Harry felt uncomfortable under Sirius' scrutiny causing the older man to grin. He wondered what Sirius could possibly say to change his mind. Sirius simply sat back down and watched him.

"You know, Harry...the weather was rather nice today. It's sad you decided to stay inside and read."

Harry's fingers clenched.

"Just tell me what you want to say and be done with it."

Sirius shrugged.

"Nothing much, really...I just thought you and I could enjoy the wonderful weather."

"I am not interested."

Sirius mockingly sighed.

"Oh well...if not the weather, let's discuss your family."

"Let's not."

Sirius simply continued as though he heard nothing.

"You have a wonderful family...two boys and one girl...your sister is rather beautiful, isn't she?"

Warning bells instantly started to ring in Harry's mind.

"I have no interest in what you think of my family," Harry said quietly as he walked quickly to the library door. Something warned him to get away from Sirius.

"She is dating a Weasley, is she not?"

Harry's heart raced. _Don't ask. Don't ask. _

"Heard she is totally smitten by him...would be rather sad if she was asked to leave it all."

Fear lodged in Harry's throat but he did not move. He couldn't not even when Sirius rose and approached him. He couldn't move not even when Sirius turned him around and pushed him against the door, his tall imposing figure trapped Harry from escaping.

Harry's eyes unwillingly rose to meet Sirius' dark grey ones and he instantly felt trapped. He could barely breathe.

"What are you talking about?"

Sirius smirked.

"You see...I have a liking for males although I am not adverse to the delights of the female body. I have found myself quite attracted to you, Harry," Sirius said quietly as he trailed a hand lightly on Harry's cheek, watched in burning desire as Harry rejected his touch with a quick movement of his head. He chuckled darkly. "Your parents are not going to allow you to marry Malfoy. My dearest cousin would not be able to have you. I will. Haven't I told you, Harry? You are mine."

Harry shook his head.

"No. No, I am not. If I were to be someone's, I would be Draco's."

The grin of Sirius' face frightened Harry.

"I don't mind. If you want to marry Malfoy so much, go ahead. But please go after you tell Jacqueline that she will be married to me once she turns sixteen."

Harry paled. He felt as though someone had thrown a rope around his throat and pulled it tightly. His palms became damp with his sweat.

"You won't...mum and dad won't allow it."

"Really? If you marry Draco, some of the Potter properties will become yours whether you want them or not and that automatically means becoming Malfoy's. The Weasleys are a nice sort but they are poor and between marrying me, Lord Black and marrying Weasley who is no one but a joke shop owner, your parents will without doubt choose me. In the end, your dear beloved sister would be mine. And I would not mind...do you know why, Harry?" Sirius asked as he leaned closer and buried his face in Harry's thick dark hair.

"She looks like you."

Harry felt sick. So sick, he thought he might throw up. How could this...this...how could he even think?

"Will you give up Jacqueline's happiness for yours, Harry?"

He had already lost, Harry realized. He had already lost. Sirius knew what Jack meant to Harry.

"How could you? You have known her since she was born? You watched her grow!" Harry yelled as he forcefully pushed Sirius away from him. Anger fuelled his body making the taller man move a few steps behind in shock.

"How could I? As long as I get you, I don't mind playing dirty, Harry."

Harry shook his head repeatedly. "Me? What in Merlin's name do you want with me? I am no one special! No one important! Why me?"

Sirius shrugged. "Because I can. Does it matter? I want you."

"I am over twenty years younger than you!"

"Age is not a barrier."

"You are my father's best friend! My brother's godfather! A father figure to all three of us! How could you even think of us or expect me to think of you in any other manner? How sick are you?" Harry yelled.

Sirius simply shrugged. "So I am a sick old man. So what? As far as your parents are concerned better someone they know than Malfoy."

Harry could not understand. All these because he was in love with Draco?

Sirius' eyes were cold as he walked over to Harry's still form and tilted the younger man's face s that he could look into Harry's eyes. Harry shivered at the coldness he saw in Sirius' gaze.

"We are going to be married on your birthday. Then you are going to come and live with me. You are going to bear my children. I am sure the potions we need for this will be made available. You will not have any more contact with Malfoy. You will not reject my touches. You will be wholly mine. If you ever do anything that makes me angry, I will make sure Jacqueline never leads a happy life. Do you understand, Harry?"

Harry couldn't nod. He couldn't speak. He couldn't think. What Sirius wanted from him was his very essence. What Sirius demanded from him was servitude. What Sirius ordered from him was obedience. Not him. Not who he is.

And the price was Jack.

Dear sweet loving Jack who would go against their parents for Harry, who would encourage Harry's relationship with Draco, who would curl in Harry's lap and comfort him.

He would hurt Jack.

Harry knew the answer was obvious. Too obvious.

He simply closed his eyes from his jailer's view and submitted.

XXX

"Harry?"

Harry wanted very much to pretend that he was asleep but the very idea that he would not be able to see her like this anymore made his heart ache.

"Yes, Jack."

"Can I come in?"

Harry nodded and almost slapped himself. Of course. It was dark. She would not be able to see him nod his head.

"Yes, Jack. Come in."

Jack slipped inside and locked the door. The room was pitch black, the first sign Jack had that meant that Harry was distraught. She walked over to his bed and climbed in before settling herself under the covers and in her brother's arms. Harry did not hesitate. He pulled Jack closer and hugged her tightly before tucking her into his arms in a comforting gesture.

"Sweety, what's wrong?"

"Harry, why did you agree to marry Sirius?"

Harry closed his eyes. He knew his marriage announcement to Sirius shocked Jack more than anyone else. He knew Jack had been trying to get him alone so that she could ask but he had been avoiding her. He knew she was confused and betrayed but he could not do anything.

For her, he could not do anything.

"Harry, why?"

In a few hours Harry would be married. The dark haired man wondered if he wanted his sister to know the truth.

"Don't ask me, Jack. I do not want to answer."

Jack stilled.

"They forced you, didn't they?"

"Jack..."

"They did! What did they say that made you agree? What could they have possibly said that would make you change your mind? What Harry! What!"

"YOU!" Harry exploded as he pulled away from his trembling sister and turned away from facing her. He could feel her tense body. He could sense her fear.

"Me?"

Harry sat up and ran a hand through his hair, a gesture he did not realize he inherited from his father.

"You. If I did not marry Black, you would be sacrificed."

Jack shook her head furiously. Even though it was dark, Harry could imagine the way her hair flew around her.

"Mum and dad would not allow this to happen."

"Could they stop him?" Harry sighed. He turned to his sister and needing to see her, he adjusted the lamp beside him and allowed the gentle light to bathe her figure with it.

"Jack, if I do not do as he says he would make life miserable for you and I won't be able to help you. I can't risk that's, my little snapdragon. I will not take that risk."

Jack's eyes widen with that knowledge and tears dropped from her eyes.

"Oh Harry! Harry, why? Why must this happen to you? Why? For once, be selfish! Think of yourself! Don't marry Sirius for me, Har...marry Drake. Go to Drake!"

Harry smiled sadly. "I wish I could. I truly do. Perhaps mum and dad will take care of you. But if there is even the slightest chance he could ruin your life, I will be even more miserable than being married to him. I won't risk your happiness, snapdragon. You are the only person in this whole house that I actually love."

She struggled against her tears and lost the battle. Sobbing, Jack clutched Harry tightly as though he was going to disappear. She never mentioned the tears she felt falling on her face, mingling with her own.

"Jack?"

Jack nodded against his chest.

"Tell Draco I love him and that...that I am sorry."

Jack closed her eyes in despair.

She wished she never asked her brother to return.

She wished Draco and Harry never met.

She wished she could take Harry's place the next day.

She closed her eyes tiredly, dejectedly.

"I promise."

XXX

The ceremony was not a very large one as Harry begged Sirius to keep it amongst the family. He did not want to face too many people as he walked to his jailer and bound himself. He did not want to hear people congratulating him as though he wanted this union.

Sirius did not mind. He had simply agreed to Harry's wish and invited only their closest friends and relatives. As far as he was concerned, as long as he got Harry, nothing else mattered. He preferred a small affair as well since it would mean he could retire much earlier with Harry.

He smirked at that thought. Obviously, Harry had not realized that tiny detail when they planned the wedding, which took place on Harry birthday.

No one noticed the miserable groom except Sirius and Jack. One could not be bothered, the other could not help.

As she promised, Jack tried to write to Draco but her parents had stopped all communications to ensure the wedding was uninterrupted. Jack had yelled at them, had pleaded with them, and had tried to reason with them but to no avail. In short, she stopped talking to her parents entirely. The only reason she even attended the wedding was a support to Harry, who very obviously needed her.

The wedding went on smoothly. Harry found himself bonded to Sirius in a matter of hours and watched listlessly as the small reception went on. Part of him felt as though he was standing outside his body and watching a horror movie. Whenever he had dreamed of his wedding, he had envisioned Draco beside him, holding his hand and smiling at him lovingly. He had envisioned being happy.

A fool's dream, he realized with a pang.

He looked up and caught Jack's eyes. Her eyes were bright, shining with unspoken sadness on his behalf. They had both been betrayed by their parents in a sense and while Harry was used to it, for Jack, it was something new.

Both grooms retired sooner than Harry desired. He fought the bile in his throat as Sirius held his fingers tightly, warningly and lead him to the fireplace. He gave a warning nod at Harry and watched as Harry threw a handful of floo powder and shouted the name of their destination. Once he was certain Harry had mentioned the correct name, he turned to continue talking to a few more guests. His orders to Harry had been clear.

Run, and he would find him.

Get ready, for he wanted to have him.

Try to contact anyone, and Jack would suffer.

Not once did he feel an ounce of guilt for blackmailing his new spouse. He had a goal and he would do anything to achieve it.

Harry landed in Black Manor and stumbled out of the fireplace. Sirius hated Grimmauld Place although it was his ancestral place. He only used it to conduct business affairs. He owned many properties but the most private place he owned was Black Manor.

Black Manor was a very large place and tastefully decorated compared to Grimmauld Place. Harry had never been there before and stared at it. It was huge and from what little he saw, beautiful.

"Master Harry Potter?"

Harry looked down to see a house-elf, twisting her robe nervously. He nodded his head.

"Me name is Timid and Master Black order Timid to bring Master Harry Potter to Master Black's room."

"Thank you, Timid. I would appreciate that," Harry said with a smile causing Timid to flush with pleasure.

"This way, Master Harry Potter!"

Harry barely registered his surroundings. He knew what was going to happen soon and his stomach clenched in fear. The very idea of giving himself to Sirius was too revolting to even think about especially since Harry truly loved Draco in every sense. The only reason he and Draco never took the next step in their relationship was because they wanted everything to be perfect once they bonded.

Now, Harry was going to give himself to another man, a man 20 years older than him, a man who was Jordan's godfather, a man who was his father's best friend, a man who was willing to hurt the one person Harry loved so that Harry would not rebel.

The very thought made him feel nauseous and the moment Timid disappeared leaving Harry in a large room, Harry ran to the bathroom and threw up. He did not look at the beauty of the room. He did not notice the comforts. He did not bother with the luxuries. They were nothing. A jail was a jail no matter how it looked.

He wanted to put the whole night away as much as he could but Harry knew if Sirius returned and he was not ready, the man would not hesitate to march into the bathroom. At least for one last time, Harry wanted to feel like himself.

As he closed his eyes and allowed the water to beat against his body, another pair of eyes haunted him.

Draco...

Tears mingled in the stream of hot water but Harry dared not dwell. He lingered as much as he dared but finally he walked out of the shower and dried himself thoroughly. The routine of his motions soothe him.

He had not heard a sound so he did not know whether Sirius had returned. He dared not even think of the implications of Sirius returning. Instead, he dried his hair as much as he could and covered his body with a silk bathrobe, not noticing how the material clung to his figure and made it more transparent.

Harry walked out of the bathroom.

"Finally!"

The rough voice made him jump as he turned to face Sirius who was sitting casually on the bed, naked. Harry's eyes widened from the scene and he quickly turned away, his hands clenched the bathrobe tightly.

"I thought you were going to stay in there forever, green-eyes. Even I took a bath faster than you."

Harry said nothing as he backed away from Sirius' naked form on the bed. He did not want this. He did not want this!

Sirius didn't seem to care as he eyed his young groom appreciatively.

His one order however froze Harry's blood.

"Strip."

XXX

**Author's Note:**

I was actually planning to make this a long one shot but then, I realized I wanted to expand their characters just a bit more. This might be a two or three part story. I hope you enjoyed reading this!

Thank you for reading this story and have a nice day!


	2. Tie The Rope Tighter

The disclaimer is on the previous chapter!

**Chained**

**Tie The Rope Tighter**

Previously in Chained

XXX

_Harry walked out of the bathroom._

"_Finally!"_

_The rough voice made him jump as he turned to face Sirius who was sitting casually on the bed, naked. Harry's eyes widened from the scene and he quickly turned away, his hands clenched the bathrobe tightly. _

"_I thought you were going to stay in there forever, green-eyes. Even I took a bath faster than you."_

_Harry said nothing as he backed away from Sirius' naked form on the bed. He did not want this. He did not want this!_

_Sirius didn't seem to care as he eyed his young groom appreciatively._

_His one order however froze Harry's blood._

"_Strip."_

XXX

Harry's hands fisted his robes even more tightly. He did not want to relinquish the hold he had on them. The look in Sirius' eyes frightened him more than he wanted to admit. Harry did not think he could move even if he wanted to, anyways.

"Green-eyes, when I tell you to do something, do it."

The command was clear and yet Harry could not make himself to follow it. He looked up into Sirius' eyes, his own pleading.

"Please, not tonight. Please," Harry begged as he took another step back. Sirius' eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Do not think that just because you married me, your sister is safe from me, Harry. Have you forgotten? I can hurt her in many ways. Indirectly. As long as you follow everything I say, she will be fine. I am going to say this one last time. Strip."

Tears of shame burned behind Harry's eyes as he shut it close. His fingers slowly unclenched and he undid the knots on his sash. He allowed it to fall to the ground. With his eyes still closed, Harry removed the robe and allowed it to fall to the ground.

The sound of the thick robe falling heavily to the ground made him flinch.

Under the robe, his skin was still slightly damp. The cool air made him shiver and he bowed his head, unwilling to look at his husband. Neither said a word.

"Come here."

The command made him flinch again but this time, Harry did not dare to hesitate. In his mind, he pictured Draco, with his teasing smile and laughing grey eyes and stifled a sob.

"Look at me."

Harry raised his head and looked directly into lusty grey orbs. Not Draco's, his mind cried but he said nothing.

Sirius eyed the beautiful body before him and had to stop himself from simply reaching out and devouring the young man before him. Harry was truly beautiful, in every way. From the way he was standing, Sirius knew that Harry was innocent in every way. There was no way one could be so shy of showing their body if they were used to it.

He reached out and cupped Harry's face before pulling him in for a kiss. Sirius purposefully kept a certain distance between them so that when Harry had to be dragged towards him, he would rest his hands on Sirius to get some sort of balance. Sirius' efforts were rewarded.

He kissed Harry gently although his husband's lack of response started to irritate him. Annoyed, Sirius pulled Harry roughly, causing the younger boy to fall heavily on the bed. Shocked green eyes stared at him with fear and Sirius wanted nothing more than to ensure no one else looked into those eyes except him.

The desire to lock Harry up and throw the key away was very very tempting.

Harry shivered at Sirius' feral gaze. Sirius eyed his body and licked his lips in such a manner that Harry knew what he was thinking of and he was not happy at all. Only the thought of Jack kept him from trashing and fighting Sirius touch on his body.

Even as Sirius lowered his head and kissed his collarbone, Harry knew in his heart that it would always belong to Draco even if his body was now Sirius'.

Sirius pinned the smaller body to the mattress using his legs and kissed Harry's collarbone. He licked the young man's neck slowly, tasting his skin and imprinting the taste to his mind. Harry's body shivered beneath him and he smirked.

His hand slowly reached down to toy with the dark haired man's nipples, pinching and pulling them, making the smaller man cry out in pain and pleasure. However Sirius did not stop. His mouth finally plundered his husband's while his hands mercilessly attacked both his nipples.

Harry cried out at the onslaught of pain and pleasure. Sirius' hands were pure torture on his body. No matter how much he tried not to respond, the older man forced responses from him. Harry could barely stop himself from crying out loud. With Sirius tongue in his mouth, devouring him and Sirius hands on his chest pleasuring him, Harry became a victim to his body. Tears blurred his vision.

Sirius broke the kiss and begin kissing down Harry's body. When he reached the first inflamed peak, his warm tongue caused the younger man to cry out, arching his body towards his mouth. Pleased with the reaction, he suckled on the tight nub, rubbing his tongue on it and then biting it almost painfully with his teeth.

Harry was already a mindless mess. He could barely think. He had always known his body was painfully sensitive but this was beyond anything he imagined. Over and over again, Draco had told him how much he looked forward to making love to him on their wedding night. Draco had been looking forward to pleasuring him beyond anything he ever felt before. Now he knew why. The slightest touch on his over sensitive skin was pure agony. Harry could not help but react. His previously unresponsive manhood now stood erect.

Even as Sirius pleasured him, Harry knew part of him felt ashamed of his behaviour. He had promised fidelity to Draco. He had promised his body to his lover. Now in the arms of a man he detested, he was responding like a mindless wanton. It shamed him beyond belief and even as he cried out in pleasure, he felt like a whore.

Sirius did not care what his husband thought. All he could think of was how wonderfully responsive Harry was. Each cry, each moan made him harder. Only the thought of how tight Harry would feel around him stopped him from coming there and then.

When Sirius finally took Harry into his mouth, the younger man cried out as he fisted the sheets desperately. He needed to hold onto something but the idea of holding on to Sirius was not appealing. Instead, with the dark red sheet tightly clutched in his fist, Harry tried to curb his cries but failed.

Sirius expertly sucked him. He tasted each inch of Harry to his heart's desire. Once he felt the younger man was near, he let his cock go with a loud pop. Harry cried out in protest, uncaring whether the man before him had forced him into this situation. He needed release and needed it desperately.

Sirius pulled away and stared at his young husband in amusement. Gone was the shy man standing before him with an erotic bathrobe. He did not bother to hide his smirk and watched with satisfaction as Harry turned away in shame, trying hard not to beg Sirius to finish him off.

But Sirius would not hear anything of it.

"Get on your hands and knees."

Harry contemplated refusing his order until his eyes locked with Sirius'. He knew Sirius would simply force him on his hands and knees and things could be unpleasant. But he was afraid. He knew that it would hurt and to leave himself at Sirius' mercy was not a very comforting thought.

"Harry."

Shaking, Harry positioned himself on his hands and knees. When Sirius placed his hands on either side of his hips and pushed them higher, the younger man felt his face heat up in embarrassment.

Then he heard Sirius muttering something and he felt himself being stretched and something cold filled him. Harry yelped and heard Sirius laugh.

"Don't worry. It will get better soon."

Then without any warning whatsoever, Sirius entered him. Harry cried out in pain. It burned. He felt as though his body was going to split into two. His inside burned painfully and he fell on his elbows, his head resting on the cool pillow and unknowingly raised his hips higher.

Sirius did not move. He gritted his teeth and waited until Harry adjusted to his size. Once he felt his husband relax, he begin to move inside him, angling to find that one perfect spot.

"Sirius!"

That one! Sirius smirked. To hear his name from the stubborn man's lips made his day. He angled his thrust perfectly, hitting Harry's prostate with every thrust and making the younger man scream incoherently. One hand rested on Harry's hips, the other reached down to jerk him off. Their grunts and groans filled the air.

They came together.

XXX

Jack watched her brother worriedly. He tried to smile at her and failed. But neither said a word. It had been months since Harry was married and recently, Harry found out that he was finally pregnant. It was bittersweet news. He was happy about the baby but he hated who the father was. Jack knew it was worse because Draco and Sirius were both related. Whenever Harry saw Sirius he could still see Draco. Sirius' possessiveness and arrogance was so much like Draco's that it hurt Harry to even think of his ex-lover.

On top of that Sirius had done the one of the things Harry feared. He had publicised their wedding to the whole wizarding community on the day Harry was supposed to have been with Draco. Harry knew Draco would have felt betrayed and it ate at him that he could not go and comfort his lover or even write a letter to explain his actions. Sirius had made it sound as though they were in love and had married at first opportunity with the full backing of his family. The double betrayal from his family and husband cut through Harry faster than a cutting curse. He had refused to even acknowledge his parents and his conversations with Sirius were next to none.

Sirius too had barely bothered with his young husband. He would disappear the whole day and would only be back at night to bed Harry. To Harry's shame, his body refused to listen to his heart and mind and responded to Sirius' touch without reserve. No matter how much Harry tried to resist the pleasurable feelings Sirius brought him to with his hands and lips, Harry could never hold off for long. Sirius took great delight in pointing this out to him whenever Harry tried to pull away resulting in the younger man feeling more heartbroken than he ever was.

Was it all truly worth it?

He looked at Jack. She had been locked up as he was until it was time for her to return to Hogwarts. Only in Hogwarts had she managed to corner Draco and tell him the news. It had hit her poor brother's ex harder than she had expected. Feelings of betrayal gave way to pain. The blonde broke down before her. It had hurt Jack as she had watched them struggle to come so far together and now they were separated. There was nothing either could do. Draco had wanted to meet Harry. He had begged Jack to arrange some sort of meeting with Harry but Jack had refused. She told Draco how Harry had been locked up in Black Manor ever since the wedding. He was allowed to travel to Potter Manor but never had he taken the opportunity to go. He did not want to meet his brother or parents.

The Potters had dropped by quite often and Jack would spend all her time with Harry. Her brother would smile and tease her playfully but the shine in his eyes was long gone. Every time Jack brought it up, Harry would tell her not to worry. Instead he would change the topic quickly and ask about Fred and her. He never mentioned Draco.

Lily and James had tried to talk to Harry a few times but their son had only glared at them coldly before leaving. No matter what his parents tried he refused to acknowledge them.

Now this...

Harry had always wanted children and the news of his pregnancy left him feeling strangely excited. Finally he would have someone besides Sirius. He would have someone to love and hold. He hoped his baby would have grey eyes so that he could keep the illusion that the child was Draco's.

"Harry?"

"Yes snapdragon?"

"Does Sirius know?"

Harry looked away and studied the walls closely before he sighed. "No. I have yet to tell him."

Jack gently touched his arm. "You will though?"

"Do I even have a choice? I need to make sure he does nothing to harm the babe and well...it will also be a way for me to stop having sex with him. At least temporarily..."

Jack nodded. She looked around carefully, walking about in the pretence of examining the things around them. Once satisfied that they were alone, she returned to her seat beside her brother and said quietly.

"There is a masked ball held by the ministry this year. You are not yet showing. So that is good. Propriety would make Sirius bring you there. You will be allowed to dance, to mingle. Are you with me so far?"

A part of Harry understood what she was trying to say. Draco wanted to meet him. He could see Draco again. Another part was filled with fear. Sirius was not a man to anger.

"Jack..."

"Listen! He will be there. You will recognize him easily. He said you will know it is him. Black will not be able to do anything in front of so many people. It will give you two some chance to talk."

Harry grabbed his sister's hands. "This is very dangerous, Jack!"

"Be a Gryffindor, Harry! Take a chance! You both need to talk...this is your only way and Black would be too preoccupied to realize what is happening. You are not running away with the man or something! You are only going to apologize! Harry, Drake wants to see you so badly although he knows you both do not belong together anymore. He really wants to see you, Harry!"

The plea in his sister's voice mirrored the desperation in his heart so closely that he felt almost vulnerable before her. She could see how much he needed this too. To see Drake, to feel his lover's arms around him once more, to hear his voice? Harry needed that so much he felt like crying himself!

"Alright...alright. If Sirius asked me to, I will come."

Jack's smile brightened the whole face. She kissed both Harry's cheeks enthusiastically and almost jumped in joy. If she could do anything to make Harry happy, she would and this was one chance to make her brother smile for real again.

XXX

Sirius bid Jordan goodnight as the youngster disappeared upstairs to finish a letter to his girlfriend. Watching him disappear around the corner, he sighed. Jordan was much more open and easy going than Harry. The difference was so obvious that he would have wondered if Harry was adopted if not for his eyes and trademark Potter hair.

He walked into the hall to see Lily and James cuddled on the couch.

"Thanks for dinner, Lils."

Lily Potter smiled up at her husband's friend. Her own green eyes shined with delight at his praise and she nodded at the empty seats.

"You're welcome, Pads. Sit down, won't you?"

Sirius sat down with a concealed sigh.

James frowned.

"Is something the matter?"

Sirius wanted very much to brush his concern away but the reality of the situation frightened him too much.

"Harry."

The parents of the said young man sat up straighter. They exchanged a look of pure confusion.

"Is something wrong with Harry?"

Sirius shook his head and sighed once more. "Prongs, you know I care about your son, right?"

His friends turned in-laws nodded.

Looking even more troubled, Sirius stopped himself from getting up and pacing around the room.

"I think...I think I have fallen for him."

The confession, said so suddenly and unexpectedly, made the couple pause before they cheered and rose to hug their friend.

"That's great! I know you said you were only intrigued by him before but loving him now? That's great, Paddy!"

"Thank you, Sirius. You have no idea how happy am I to hear you have started to love him now," Lily said as she hugged and kissed her son-in-law's cheek. She had been slightly worried about the arrangement. She had been sceptical that it would work. Sirius' fascination with Harry confused her. She did not understand how he could be fascinated with a child so much younger than him. But the news that Harry preferred Malfoy's boy made her agree to his proposal. Better Sirius than Draco.

"It's great and all but if you remember Harry was in love with Malfoy."

Exchanging an understanding look, Lily pulled James to settle down on the couch and faced Sirius. "You are worried he is still harbouring feelings for Malfoy's son?"

Sirius nodded. "I know he is. It never bothered me before but now...Now I do not like the idea that he is even thinking of someone else but me!"

"Well mate, love hurts!" James laughed and grunted when Lily punched him.

"Shut up, James!"

Sirius smiled slightly and looked at Lily.

"Look, Sirius, we knew he was having a fling with Malfoy before we put an end to it. However whatever happens next is really your decision. Simply returning home at night is not enough. You need to romance Harry, Sirius. You need to make him fall in love with you!"

James made a face at his wife's passionate advice before nodding his head with a grimace. "Look Pads, right now Lils and I are not the best person to talk to Harry and see if he loves you back. Since the wedding and even before that he had already cut all communication with us. You will have to court him on your own."

Sirius looked as though someone decided to take a bludger to his head. "Court?"

Lily laughed. "Yes. Court. Bring him out on dates. Spend time with him. Get him presents. It's not all about sex, you know?"

"LILY!" James cried as he covered his ears. He did not want to hear about his child's sex life with his best friend. Lily laughed at his face and turned to Sirius.

"You look serious," she teased. Sirius smiled.

"Of course, I am Sirius."

James gagged.

"Has Harry cooled down about us?"

The worry in her voice made Sirius wish he could give her a different answer but he only shook his head.

They remained silent until Sirius took his leave and disapparated back to Black Manor.

As usual, the house-elf greeted him. Sirius asked after Harry and was told he was at the library. Nodding his head, he left to freshen up but did not go to Harry. Instead he slipped through one of the many secret passageways of the Manor and opened a door that led to a room only he knew about. Wards protected the room even from house-elf magic.

The room was one Sirius built ever since he realized his fascination with Harry Potter was not going away. It was a simple room until one looked at it closely. It was a replica of Harry's room at his grandfather's place. The room also held every item Harry had ever held or discarded at one time or another. Pictures of the dark-haired man filled the walls.

It had become an obsession. Harry had become an obsession that Sirius was not willing to give up. He wanted Harry to himself.

If before he knew next to nothing about the man, now he understood every inch of Harry's body. He knew what attracted Draco to Harry. He understood his cousin's fascination with the man as it burned as strongly in him. And only in a few months.

He did not know when he fell in love with his husband. What was once lust turned to love. If before he used Harry's body to release his needs, now each touch, each kiss, each stroke made him burn painfully for more. The darkening of Harry's eyes, the glistening of his lips, the arching of his back, the cry on his lips...everything fuelled his obsession. He had stopped forcing Harry to bed and had started seducing his husband. He used words and images and brought down Harry's defences. It was also to his advantage that the young man had the most sensitive body Sirius had ever come across.

But it was not enough!

He wanted to know Harry beyond the pleasures found in bed. He craved the laughter he heard when Jack was around. He wished Harry would look at him with the same affection he had for his sister. He longed to hear Harry's voice speaking softly to him as he would to the house-elfs.

Each night he watched as Harry thanked the house elfs for their effort. His green orbs always shined when he spoke to them. Even though he barely held a conversation with Sirius, he never failed to ensure Sirius' needs were all taken care off. Of course, Sirius had ensured Harry remained the perfect husband but the fact that Harry did his daily duties without a scowl on his face made all the difference. The way Harry would help him remove his robes, the way Harry would hold his hand as they walked down to dinner...each and every move Harry made caught Sirius' eyes and imprinted them in his mind.

He was whipped.

Sirius knew that. He had to fight it but he had lost.

He took out the crumpled invitation from his robes. It was an invitation to the masked ball. Sirius had to bring Harry there as he was never seen in the public with his husband.

The problem was Draco Malfoy was also going to be there and Sirius did not think he could stomach having Draco anywhere near Harry before he could even win Harry's heart.

But how was he going to do that in 2 days?

XXX

Harry fell asleep in the large comfortable couch in the library. Across his lap lay a book half way open and only his hand kept it in place. His messy black hair covered half of his face, shielding it from Sirius' searching eyes. His legs dangled from the arm of the couch while his head was supported by the back of the couch.

Sirius watched his husband sleeping with a rare softness in his eyes. With utmost care, he carried Harry and walked up to their room. He placed his sleeping husband on the bed before spelling his clothes away. Sirius slipped into bed and held Harry closely.

Until he finally fell asleep, he never looked away from Harry's sleeping face.

XXX

"An invitation?"

"Yes," Sirius nodded. "An invitation to a masked ball. It is a yearly event and is held at the ministry. We are expected to come, of course. You will find your outfit laid on the bed. Do you have any questions?"

'Yes,' Harry thought irately. 'Like do I actually have a choice in coming or should I nod my head as usual? Damn it! If not for Drake, I would not even take the risk of going!'

"No," Harry replied as he focused on his food once more.

"That's good. It would be good of your to mingle as well. You have been in the house for months."

'And whose fault is that?' Harry thought nastily as he stabbed a piece of steak violently. Sirius barely looked up from his plate.

When Harry did not say anything, Sirius looked up at him.

"Harry, Lily and James were wondering why you never bothered to visit their place. I gave you all access to their place."

Harry simply raised an eyebrow. "Why do I need to visit them?"

Sirius sighed. "Look, Harry. Our marriage was something they believed would save you. I do not think it is healthy for you to stay angry with them."

Harry calmly laid his fork and knife down. He wiped his mouth with his napkin and placed it with deliberate care on the table. Once he was satisfied he would not use both utensils to dig out his husband's intestines, Harry looked up at Sirius.

"I have already married you and have sex with you. I have cut all my connection to the outside world. I have left the man I loved behind because you have paedophilic tendencies. I have to mend my sister's heart because she could not comprehend how easily my parents betrayed me. I have to live with the evidence of my parents' betrayal every day of my life. I have listened to your every whim. I have done everything you ordered. Are you going to order me on this too? If you order me to talk to my parents, I will but I assure you that there will not be any love lost or found in their company. Is there anything else you want me to add?"

The coldness in Harry's tone was enough to make Sirius back away from him. Sirius shook his head.

"Very well. I will be in our room. Good night."

With that, Harry got up and left.

Sirius watched him leaving and sighed. The weight of his actions caused him to frown. His appetite lost, Sirius wondered to his study and wondered how he was going to salvage his relationship with Harry and how he was going to repair Harry's relationship with Lily and James.

It was truly a mess and it frightened Sirius that he would never be able to win Harry's heart at all.

XXX

The ball was magnificent.

Harry, who had not stepped out of the house in months stared in awe at his surroundings. He felt excited at the prospect of mingling with anyone who was not Sirius. He looked at the masked guests around him and his eyes shone.

Propriety caused him to follow Sirius around the first hour and greet the people around them. Sirius casually greeted his peers and introduced his husband. Playful comments and offhand teases made Harry's heart clench but he said nothing. Instead, he smiled and nodded. He greeted them evenly and held conversations with a graceful style he perfected from his training with Draco.

The only time he felt Sirius stiffen was when they greeted the Malfoys, who were standing together with the Parkinsons, the Zabinis, and the Notts. Harry found himself looking into Lady Malfoy's eyes and Nacrissa only smiled tightly at him. Lucius nodded his head but said nothing.

Once they have greeted everyone, they separated. Sirius approached Lily and James while Harry excused himself and went over to the food spread. He ordered a glass of water and sipped it slowly. He had no desire to hurry back to Sirius' side.

"Hello Harry."

Harry turned in surprise and his eyes widened at the sight of his brother.

"Jordan? Hi," Harry greeted him stiffly. He was not sure why Jordan sort him out but he hoped he was not in any trouble.

Jordan looked at his younger brother and sighed. Jack was right. Harry was very unhappy.

"I am sorry, Harry. As much as I did not approve of mum and dad's choice of husband for you, I was also unhappy with your choice of husband. However, it is your life and I have no right to butt into it. I am very sorry that they forced you to marry Sirius..."

So startled was Harry by Jordan's apology that he did not notice Jake's arrival. His sister smiled brilliantly and squealed when she saw Harry.

"Har! Come on! There is something I have to show you. Sorry for stealing him, Jordan! I'll see you later, okay Jordan?" Jake called out as she pulled her brother away.

Harry could barely get a word inside before Jack dragged him off. As a result he could do nothing more than smile at Jordan before he vanished from Jordan's sight.

Jake dragged Harry down and into the garden. The backyard was a maze of flowers and it was the perfect hiding spot for couples. Jake pushed him inside.

"Woah, Jake! Slow down!"

"Slow down? Drake's waiting for you," she whispered with a grin and pushed him into the maze.

"Wha...?"

Harry barely gained his bearings when a pair of familiar warm arms caught his and steadied him.

Turning, green orbs met pained grey ones.

"Hello, Harry. It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

"Drake..."

XXX

Harry walked out of the maze in a dizzying silence. Everything that happened seemed to simply burn into his memory. He never expected Draco to be so understanding. The blonde had always been kind of pampered.

This new Draco was so mature and it made Harry feel proud for having loved him. At least now, he could be at peace.

Harry sighed and smiled softly. Draco never did chance where it mattered most. He was still in essence, the man Harry had loved.

Shaking his head, Harry looked up at the skies and grinned. Turning on his heels, he made to move back into the party.

Instead, he stopped dead at the sight of his furious husband.

XXX

**Author's Note:**

**Wow! I never thought it would take me this long to update! I am so sorry it took so long!**

**Thank you all for your reviews! I loved reading them and it spurned me on to write more. Thank you so much! I am so glad you enjoyed reading my story.**

**I hope you will have as much fun with this chapter. Happy reading=)**


	3. A Knife at the Rope

_Author's Note:_

_To all my readers, I am sincerely sorry. My deepest apologies. For awhile now I just could not get any inspiration on how to continue this story. Harry and Sirius are such strong characters. It would be a shame not to highlight that. I started this chapter a few times and had to erase the whole thing because nothing worked. However, I think this chapter is moving the story in the right direction. Thank you all for reading and once more, I apologize for the extremely late update._

**Chained**

**A Knife at the Rope**

Previously in Chained

XXX

_Harry sighed and smiled softly. Draco never did change where it mattered most. He was still in essence, the man Harry had loved. _

_Shaking his head, Harry looked up at the skies and grinned. Turning on his heels, he made to move back into the party._

_Instead, he stopped dead at the sight of his furious husband._

XXX

The ball continued. Witches and wizards of all ages mingled freely, chatting amicably in the guise of peace. Families who had problems with one another kept away from each other. Topics carefully stayed away from dangerous and sensitive issues.

Deliberately standing at the pillar that provided escape for many, Draco Malfoy watched the ball with keen, knowing eyes. His gaze never strayed far from the green-eyed figure standing close to his relative. Draco had never liked anyone, much. Family feuds caused him to stay far away from the Potters, Blacks and Weasleys. However, the relationship he shared with his ex-fiancé had caused him to melt the ice just a bit to allow a certain alliance with the three families.

Of course, they had to ruin it.

Despite the distance, Draco could see the utter misery in Harry's eyes and the frightened glances Jack kept throwing to her brother. He felt his heart clench when Sirius casually placed his arm around Harry and laugh at something another wizard was saying. His eyes narrowed at the quick pain that flashed across Harry's eyes before it was carefully masked.

"You are growling, Draco. Behave."

"Mother," Draco turned and gave his mother a pained smile before turning back to watch Harry.

Nacrissa Malfoy sighed and stood beside her son. She marvelled at his choice of spot. He could see everyone from here and no one would notice him unless they look really closely.

"I can see why you fell for him. He is quite enchanting, Draco."

"He was. Now he looks like a doll whose strings have been tied so tightly and someone else is pulling them to move him. His eyes to not shine like they used to, mother," Draco replied softly. He was a very hard man to love, he knew that. Yet Harry made it seem so simple, so easy. It killed him to see the same shy young boy he loved in someone else's arms.

"Are you sure he did not play you, Draco?"

Draco nodded.

"I'm positive. Both of them apologized over and over again. Believe me, mother, he wanted to come and stay with us. He was looking forward to meeting you and father. He might be a Potter, but he does not possess the arrogance Jordan Potter and James Potter possess."

"No matter what, what has happened cannot be changed. You have to forget him, Draco. I do not want you yearning after him especially since it is obvious the Potters and Blacks are not going to let him go."

"I know," Draco replied with a pained sigh. He turned to face his mother with a small smile. "He told me to, when I met him just now. He told me to forget him. He is pregnant, you see and there is no way he could leave Black without serious repercussions to Jack. He wants me to forget him and marry someone else. Since I can't think of anyone else…"

"Draco, you will have to forget him," Nacrissa said quietly, her voice oddly strangled. The idea of her son living the rest of his life pining for the Potter boy was unacceptable. Lucius would not tolerate it as well.

"I know. I was thinking that maybe it is time for me to tour Europe for awhile. A year or so should be enough to get my head together without drawing any attention to our family. Do you think father would allow for that, mother?"

Pleased and grateful, Nacrissa nodded. "I am sure we can talk to him about it and arrange something."

Nacrissa remembered how tense Draco was up to Harry's birthday and the way his eyes were filled with betrayal when he read the news of Harry's marriage in the papers. Her son had thought that Harry had played him in the worst manner possible and humiliated his family as well. However, she received a long letter from Hogwarts once the new term started with details on what occurred during the summer. Harry had not returned and Jack had apologized over and over again to Draco. There were tear stains on the parchment and Nacrissa knew that Harry had won her son's loyalty and love where everyone else failed.

Lucius was furious but he maintained his cold mask. When he heard what had occurred in the Potter household, he discretely investigated the story and learned the painful truth behind it. Harry Potter was the only thing Lucius Malfoy could not give his son and the older Malfoy had been utterly furiously about it.

She had expected to hate the young man despite his apologies. Potters were not really known for their tolerance to Malfoys and Harry's marriage to Sirius would have made him cynical. However, her first sight of the young man tugged at all the motherly instincts she had. He looked so lost and so uncomfortable. She had seen the guilt in his eyes and read the apology in his gaze. She knew Draco was right. She would have come to love Harry. She also knew that Lucius would not mind the young man too much as well.

Such a pity.

She wished him the best of luck and she thanked him in her heart for setting her son free. At least now Draco would not be averse to settling down.

XXX

Harry wondered what would happen if he simply apparated away from ministry. Maybe he could disappear. It would be easy. He could live in the muggle world. He could change his name and his looks. He remembered one of the muggle-borns coming back to Hogwarts with highlights. The professors could not remove it by magic. He could use something like that. He could change his hair to a light blonde. He will be utterly unrecognizable then.

Then he remembered Jack and the baby and he had to physically force himself not to sigh. Harry truly wondered how long he could continue acting. He did not even like his husband. He was still very much in love with Draco and seeing him tonight only heightened the feelings of loss and betrayal. He was starting to hate his parents. He could not care less if he was hurt or dying. Actually, he could not care less if he was dead. The only down side to this whole affair was Jack.

But Jack was Jack. She had amazingly come out to her family. She told them point blank that she was in love with Fred Weasley. The Weasleys and Potters had given their approval. They were just waiting for her to graduate. She was so vocal about it in the months after his marriage that he felt she was building a solid base so that she will not be forced to fall. Somehow, watching her tonight reinforced the idea that his sister could truly handle herself.

If anything happened to him, she should be alright. Maybe not emotionally but Fred will help her past it. If anything happened to him, his parents would only have two children. They would not risk anything happening to Jack after that. If anything happened to him…At this precise moment, Harry just felt like a burden was lifted from his shoulders. He thought he would be frightened but he was not. Sirius had been furious. Yet as he took the hand that was offered to him and silently bore the painful grips, he could not help but feel oddly calm. Jordan was not being much of a jerk anymore. He knew Jordan will keep an eye out for Jack if only because she was girl. He had told Draco to live a life without him. He had taken care of all the important stuff.

Was there a reason for him to care anymore?

The baby.

He could not in good conscious take his own life as he would kill his child. The baby was innocent in this mess. If only until the child is born, he will do what he needed to do to protect the baby. Harry knew he did not possess the strength to go on much more than that. He might change his mind in a few months or when he held his child but at the moment, a certain feeling of recklessness overtook him.

Ah well, his parents had always complained that he was too different from Jordan and his dad anyways.

The pressure on his shoulders caused Harry to tense and look up and he gave a small smile to the people around him, acting his part as a devoted husband once more.

Maybe he should just tell Sirius to get a dog. After all, he realized with an amused smile, it took him a wedding, a pregnancy and a meeting with his ex-fiancé to realize he was definitely not one to simply allow others to push him around.

Whatever happens next was going to be quite amusing, in a morbid way, he supposed as he smirked at his parents who had turned to look at them. He saw his father's eyes narrow and his mother worry her lips and wondered if Draco had not rubbed off on him after all.

Sirius was trying very hard not to do something stupid. He dug deep inside his memory to remember how his parents had drilled manners into him and applied every lesson as he walked around the room with Harry by his side. He kept his eyes clear and friendly, his voice bordering on mischief and his face devoid of anger.

The moment he realized Harry was nowhere in the room hit him harder than he had expected. The clench in his stomach tightened when he realized that Draco was nowhere to be seen either. He discreetly searched for them both and could not find them at all. The most logical step would be the maze. He quietly told James that he suspected Harry was with Draco and asked his best friend to be on the lookout as well. Then, he excused himself and ventured out into the night. He was still in the shadows when he caught the sight of Draco walking out of the maze, looking calm and composed with a smirk on his face. Once Draco disappeared, he walked over to the maze only to hear footsteps heading out.

The smile on Harry's face only heightened the fury he felt inside. Harry had promised him that he would not be in contact with Draco and yet here was his husband, sneaking behind his back to see his ex-lover.

Part of him wanted to drag Harry back home and teach him who he belonged to. Yet another part of him realized something was very wrong. Harry had not paled at the sight of him. He had not stammered with excuses or looked even remotely guilty. Instead, there was a certain defiance in his gaze.

What had Draco promised him that caused Harry to return his glare like that?

He knew he had started this marriage with all the pieces in his hands but now he felt like he was missing an important piece and he had no idea which one it was. So he did what he was raised to do. He escorted Harry back to the party without a word and kept him right by his side. Harry had said nothing at all. He smiled when he met any witch or wizard. He answered when he was questioned and declined any invitation to dance. He did not pull away from Sirius' grasp or gave any indication that he was less than pleased to walk by Sirius.

However, Sirius could feel someone's eyes on them the whole time. James and Lily had frowned when he had returned with Harry but neither said a word. It was not the time or place for this type of discussion. Jacqueline had looked at his defiantly and deliberately turned away. Jordan remained oblivious to the tense atmosphere around his family. Others too took no notice. Sirius had discretely studied the room until his eyes landed on Draco watching them from a blind spot. He had to force himself not to clench his fingers. Instead, he pulled Harry closer to him and his husband said nothing of the pain he knew Harry felt from his hold.

Feeling as though they had spent enough time in the ball, Sirius went to say goodbye to the minister. After exchanging pleasantries, he gave a nod at the Potters and stirred Harry over to the floo network. Calmly, he stepped aside and waited for his husband to leave first. Harry looked at the fireplace and then at Sirius and shook his head. Without saying another word, he took a handful of floo powder, stepped into the fireplace, threw the powder and shouted the name of his destination. Sirius relaxed subtly when he was certain Harry had left to the manor. He followed immediately.

Getting out of the fireplace with the grace years of practice entailed, he found Harry sitting calmly on a comfortable chair with a cup of tea. The house-elf who just served him turned to Sirius for any orders but the older man simply waved it off. With a nod, the elf disappeared.

Sirius tried to calm himself at the face of his husband but he nothing he tried worked. He finally settled for turning away from the dark-haired young man and concentrated on the luxury of his place.

"I see you enjoyed the party."

Harry looked up at his husband and smirked. The older man was so tense that he thought one simple move would set him off. Maybe it would, Harry thought without care.

"It was a long night," the younger man replied. "I am going to retire after I finish this cup."

Sirius clenched his hands.

"You will not do anything like that."

"Oh?" Harry wondered if he had a death wish as he sounded so matter-of-fact. He would have winced but he thought it was better to continue the game.

Sirius turned and regarded his husband with barely concealed fury. He took two long strides that deliberately placed him in front of Harry and stared down coldly at his husband.

"You will head upstairs, take a quick bath and lay naked on our bed. I think a lesson on who you belonged to is expected after your actions tonight."

Harry wondered if hell had frozen over with the cold steel of his husband's voice and smirked. He looked up at the cold pair of eyes staring at him and said one single word.

"No."

XXX

**Author's Note:**

**I know…I know. This is pretty short but I thought this was better than nothing at all. I finally got another dose of inspiration after watching the final instalment of Harry Potter. Finally, the saga is over. **

**Thank you very much for reading this story and reviewing. Everytime I read a new review I felt really guilty for not updating sooner. However, the fact that none of you gave up on me inspired me to continue writing. This chapter might be short but it is a prelude to a longer and hopefully better chapter. The story has taken a totally different turn that what I imagined but then, Harry had always managed to surprise us. **

**I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. Thank you once more for your support. **

**Have a nice day!**


	4. Ropes of Torture

**Disclaimer:**

I do NOT own Harry Potter or its characters.

**Warning:**

Abuse and rape

**Author's Note:**

Wow! I have neglected this story for a long time. I do apologize, especially to those of you who have been waiting and asking me for updates. I just had no idea how to continue this story. This chapter is a little shorter than my usual length. I will finish this story. As this was done rather hurriedly, I hope it met your expectations. There are only a couple more chapters left, actually. So I will be finishing this up soon. Thank you for reading and my sincerest apologies once more.

**Chained**

**Ropes of Torture**

**Previously on Chained:**

_Sirius turned and regarded his husband with barely concealed fury. He took two long strides that deliberately placed him in front of Harry and stared down coldly at his husband._

_"You will head upstairs, take a quick bath and lay naked on our bed. I think a lesson on who you belonged to is expected after your actions tonight."_

_Harry wondered if hell had frozen over with the cold steel of his husband's voice and smirked. He looked up at the cold pair of eyes staring at him and said one single word._

_"No."_

XXX

Sirius stared at the defiant young man before him. Fury like never before surged through his whole being. What had his darling nephew told Harry to bring out the rebelliousness in him? What the hell did Draco promise to make Harry think he could go against Sirius so openly and not suffer from the consequences?

"If you do not do as I say, Harry, you will not like the consequences. Mark my words, you will regret it."

Harry looked at him without an ounce of fear. He was done being frightened. He was done being meek. He was done being pushed around and ordered like some dog. He had feelings and thoughts and a mind of his own. He was sick and tired of letting Sirius call all the shots. Harry knew that if he did not stay put this time, he would never find the courage to stand up to Sirius.

When the dark haired man did nothing more than simply look at him challengingly, Sirius snapped. Frustration and rage from seeing his husband with Draco finally spilt over. With one hand he lunged and grabbed the man he married and pulled him harshly.

Harry cried out when he fell out of the chair roughly. The tea cup fell on the floor and hot tea splashed everywhere, burning the palm of his hand. Harry could only cry out in alarm as Sirius kept pulling him. The older man practically dragged the struggling man upstairs to their room. Sirius did not even stop at the stairs. Instead, he kept a rough grip on Harry's arm and strode up in a fast pace, causing Harry to stumble and fall multiple times as they went up.

Sirius ignored Harry's cries. All he could feel was sheer anger at the audacity of his husband. How dare he? How dare he? Harry should have been grateful that Sirius had married him. He should be thankful that he did not end up with the Malfoys. That family was a predominantly dark family. No light family would ever allow their child to marry into darker one. Harry owed him for saving his life. How dare he act out this way?

He threw the younger man on the bed before waving his wand and putting up a silencing ward. He then stripped off Harry's clothes. Harry needed to learn his place once more. Sirius knew he had been too soft of the man ever since they got married. However, it looks like he needed to remind Harry of his place.

He gagged his husband and tied him tightly so that the younger man could not move. Then he transfigured one of his sheets into a whip. He did not stop to tell Harry anything. The green eyed man could barely see anything with his head pressed down on the pillow. Instead, he pulled his hand back and let the whip fly.

Harry screamed as the first lash landed. His voice was muffled behind the gag but Sirius could hear him scream and that alone appeased a part of him. Harry could only continue screaming as burning lashes rained down his naked back. Tears streamed down his face as the pain grew too much for him to bear. His magic ran chaotically within his body. It was not sure on what to do first. As most of his magic was centred on protecting his baby, he had very little magic for himself. Now the healing part of his magic was divided between him and his child. Harry knew that this was too dangerous. He had to tell Sirius to stop or the chances of losing the baby was high. However, with the gag on and Sirius' relentless whipping, Harry knew he would not be able to say anything and that terrified him.

By the time Sirius had decorated his back with 30 deep lashes, Harry was already sobbing openly. He did not fight his shackles anymore and lay submissively on the bed. His back was a mess of crisscrossed lines and blood trickled down the deeper cuts. Sirius simply looked at his work impassively. Despite the defeated stature of his husband, his anger at the man was still raging.

He threw off his clothes haphazardly and stared at his husband. His mind tortured him with images of Harry and Draco in the maze. They could have been doing anything in there. Had Draco touched Harry? Had he tasted Harry? Had he taken Harry the way Sirius had?

He grabbed Harry's hair and pulled his head back. The younger man whimpered at the harsh handling.

"If you had done as I told you, this would have never happened. You brought this on yourself. You have only yourself to blame," Sirius growled at Harry's ear, causing the green eyed man to try to pull away.

Even that tiny resistance infuriated Sirius. In one move, he pulled his husband's hips up and roughly impaled him. Harry's whole body stiffened and he cried out in pain. His hands tried hard to grab at anything as Sirius pulled back and pushed in roughly. The only lubricant was his blood. Painful tears fell on the pillow beneath him and Harry screamed as Sirius took him harshly without an ounce of sympathy.

Sirius had no idea what came over him. At that moment, all he wanted to do was to hurt Harry as much as he was hurt. He wanted Harry to bleed. He wanted Harry to cry. He wanted Harry to scream. Watching his husband as he took him without even the help of lubrication to ease the way was a small consolation.

Harry had no idea how long they were at it. All he knew was that he had passed out at some point and Sirius had woken him up. His whole body was so painful that Harry wondered briefly if he would ever feel better again. He could already feel his pulse weakening dangerously. His magic was burning him from the inside as more was used to heal his body than to protect his baby. As he kept pushing his magic to protect his baby instead, the two opposite actions were costing him heavily. All he could do was hope that Sirius would end his torment soon.

When Harry finally passed out the second time, Sirius came inside him. He pulled out and cleaned himself without a second glance at Harry before he walked over to the bathroom. With a wave of his wand, he released the bonds and the gag before he closed the door to take a shower.

The older man refused to even allow himself to think as he mechanically washed himself of the blood, sweat and semen. He opened the water as hot as he could stand and scrubbed himself raw. Satisfied that he was clean once more, he dressed and got out of the room. He headed straight to the study, opened a bottle of firewhiskey and drank straight from the bottle as he stared into the fireplace, wondering how things had gotten so screwed up.

XXX

Harry whimpered as he woke up. His body ached and every tiny move he made caused pain to surge through his being. His eyes were weak as they tried to focus at anything in the room and failed. Harry could feel that he did not have much time left. His magic was restless. He did not have his wand. He had no way of directing his magic, especially since his magic's first priority would be his wellbeing.

With whatever strength he had left, Harry summoned Timid. The house-elf appeared with a loud crack. The tiny being cried out in distress at the sight of her master.

"Master Harry Potter! Whats happen to you, sir?"

"Timid…please…call Madam…Pomfrey. I'm losing my…baby," Harry coughed out, blood trickling down his lips. Horrified, Timid nodded quickly and disappeared with another crack.

Happy that he had done at least this much, Harry succumbed to the darkness.

XXX

"Master Black, sir! Master Black, sir!"

Sirius scowled at the house-elf, who disturbed his wallowing. He was so tempted to scream at the tiny thing when she continued, her eyes wide with horror and distress.

"Master Black, sir! It's Master Harry Potter, sir. He asks me to call Madam Pomfrey."

Sirius snorted and turned away. "Don't call the mediwitch. Harry is currently undergoing his punishment. Asking for balms and potions is denied."

Timid pulled at her uniform anxiously. "But Master Black, sir. Master Harry's body is shutting down sir and any longer and the baby won't make it, sir."

"I don't bloody well care about his body shutting down or the…" Sirius yelled before stopping himself. He stiffened noticeably. "Baby, Timid?"

Timid nodded frantically. "Baby, sir. Master Harry's body is very weak, sir. The baby might die!"

Paling rapidly, Sirius swore before he threw a handful of powder into the fireplace and called out for Hogwarts' hospital wing. He was so lucky that Madam Pomfrey was checking up on some of her stock.

"Madam Pomfrey!"

"Oh Merlin! Mister Black, what on earth do you think you are doing? You scared me," the older matron cried out.

Sirius shook his head in terror. "Madam Pomfrey, please. It's Harry."

The older woman stilled before she hurriedly gathered her things. "It's the baby, isn't it?"

Sirius nodded, shocked that she knew. Before he knew it, she pushed her way through and appeared in his home. He lead the way quickly and pulled open his bedroom door before he realized it. As he laid eyes on the still figure on the bed, he realized exactly what he had done.

Poppy Pomfrey had seen many things in her life. She had also attended to many cases of assault and abuse. Never though had she seen the conditions of a pregnant male in the same shape as Harry. She rounded on Sirius, opened her mouth to deliver a severe tongue lashing before she changed her mind. If she started at that moment, she would never stop. Harry was her priority now. Sirius could wait later.

She did not think nor did she care as she pushed Sirius out of the room and locked it. She turned to her patient and prayed that she could do anything to save his life and the life of his baby. It was going to be a long night.

XXX

It was wee hours in the morning when Poppy finally finished patching up her patient. She had healed his back and any internal damage he suffered. She redirected his magic carefully and poured some intense healing magic into him and his baby. She worked tirelessly until she was satisfied that she could do nothing more. Harry was as stable as she could make him. The rest was up to him.

When she finally emerged from his room, she walked down the hallway until she came back to the study. Inside, she saw an empty bottle of firewhiskey and a wasted Sirius Black lying on the couch. Anger surged through her veins.

She had known Sirius Black from his years in Hogwarts. He had always been a fun loving child even though some of his pranks and jokes bordered on cruelty. Even then, she had accepted that as folly of youth. Now, after seeing Harry, she wondered if she had misjudged him. The poor boy had been a mess and it was only due to his own will that he had saved his baby's life.

As much as she wanted to simply leave the drunk bastard on the couch, she woke him up and poured a sobering potion down his throat before he could even blink.

Sirius coughed as the potion slid down his throat suddenly and opened blurring eyes to see Madam Pomfrey standing stiffly before him. He knew he was quite a sight and wished he had not finished the damned bottle.

"How are they?"

The matron almost sneered. "You were very lucky. If I have been later by a few more minutes, you would be burying both of them. Harry's magic is currently centred on protecting his baby. As such, he barely has enough magic to care for himself. This is why male pregnancy is so difficult and has to be monitored closely. Instead of caring for him, you endangered him until the point his magic had to interfere, almost causing his life and his baby's. What in Merlin's name were you thinking, Sirius Black?"

Sirius turned his back to her and stared outside the window. He had come so close to losing them. The mere thought frightened him.

"They are fine, now, aren't they?"

Poppy shook her head. This man was unbelievable. She truly pitied Harry as she made her way to the fireplace.

"They are stable for now. But I shall warn you, Sirius, if you do not care for your husband and unborn child carefully from now on, be prepared to lose them. Harry cannot go through another episode such as this. His body is already too stressed. He will not survive. I will come over tomorrow and check on him. Good night."

"Madam Pomfrey?"

The mediwitch grit her teeth. "What is it?"

Sirius turned and shot her a warning look. "I hope I do not need to remind you not to tell anyone about this."

Poppy gave him a look of pure condescension. "I know my oaths, Lord Black. You need not remind me."

"Good night, then."

Poppy simply turned around, threw a pinch of floo powder and disappeared.

As Sirius watched the flames crackle, he wondered how within a night, everything had changed for the worst.

XXX

**Author's Note:**

**Alright, so that's it for now. I will finish this story soon. I have already decided how to end this story and it's only a matter of writing it out now. Thank you for reading. I apologize for the delay. Have a nice day, everyone. **


	5. Loose Ropes

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters!**

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! This is another instalment of Chained. I'm sorry for the long wait! **

**I know that some of you are rather unhappy with how frequently I am updating but seriously guys, I can't actually drop everything and write, you know. Some writers can get their ideas out there easily. Unfortunately, I have trouble writing when my characters get extremely independent. I can assure you I wanted this chapter to be something else and it turned out completely different. I wish I can control my ideas but I can't. Inspiration is hard to come by but when it does I do put everything else down and write. So I am sorry if you wish I can get more chapters out faster but my hands can only type if I have something to write.**

**Other than that rumbling, thank you for your reviews. I really appreciate the support even after so long. It is really great. Thank you very much. I have two different crowds at this stage of the story and I hope that at some point I can satisfy both.**

**For now, I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter!**

**Warnings: Mpreg/Slash/Brief sex scenes (Nothing too explicit….I think) **

**Chained**

**Loose Ropes**

_Previously on Chained_

_XXX_

_"Madam Pomfrey?"_

_The mediwitch grit her teeth. "What is it?"_

_Sirius turned and shot her a warning look. "I hope I do not need to remind you not to tell anyone about this."_

_Poppy gave him a look of pure condescension. "I know my oaths, Lord Black. You need not remind me."_

_"Good night, then."_

_Poppy simply turned around, threw a pinch of floo powder and disappeared._

_As Sirius watched the flames crackle, he wondered how within a night, everything had changed for the worst._

XXX

Harry slowly opened his eyes. His whole body felt uncomfortably sore and tired. For a second, he did not remember the events of the previous night. The moment he remembered though, his expressive green eyes dulled and he slipped his hand over his tummy, his magic already reaching out to confirm the presence of his child.

Green eyes widened in alarm when he could not feel anything and his magic surged under his skin, seeking out his baby's life. It took him several minutes to pinpoint his baby's magic and he whimpered as he felt the fluttering heartbeat beneath his fingers.

"You're okay, little one. You're okay," he whispered brokenly, tears slowly dripping down his eyes.

A large, familiar warm hand cupped his cheeks and wiped away his tears, causing Harry to look up in alarm. The familiar dark gaze of his husband stilled his own trembling heart and Harry watched warily as Sirius kept his own gaze on him. Neither said a word for a long time.

The silence was broken by the rumbling from Harry's stomach and he watched as his husband's eyes slid down to his flat stomach and up again to meet his.

"I'll get Timid to bring up some food and then, we are going to talk, alright?" Sirius said softly, carefully as though he was terrified of frightening his husband.

Harry nodded, his eyes carefully keeping track of Sirius' hands as the older man slowly stood up and walked out the door. Only once he was outside did the dark haired young man found his body relaxing.

Somehow, he had survived the ordeal last night and Sirius had found out about the baby. That would explain his change in attitude. Harry wondered what Sirius thought and how things would change between them now. There were many things Sirius would not be able to do with Harry being pregnant. That was Harry's only consolation.

He needed a plan. He needed a really good plan.

Harry looked up as the door opened and his husband walked in.

Determination filled him at the sight of the larger man.

He had several months to plan his ultimate escape from the man before him.

XXX

Sirius Black watched his husband carefully as the younger man slowly slipped his soup. Madam Pomfrey had made a list of things that Harry should be able to eat once he woke up and the things he should eat as his pregnancy progresses. Sirius had left the dietary requirements in the capable hands of his house-elf.

It had been a long week.

One whole week before Harry woke up from his healing coma. His body had completely shut down despite Madam Pomfrey's best efforts. However, the mediwitch was not worried. She had informed him that Harry's magic was determined to keep him under until it deemed the young man ready. It was a good progress. They would only need to worry if Harry remained in a coma after two weeks.

One week was a blessing.

Sirius had never been so happy to see those stunning emerald orbs. Harry did not notice him when he first opened his eyes as the younger man was trying to figure out what happened. He knew the moment Harry remembered the last thing that happened between them and watched as his husband extended his magic to feel their baby's life force. Sirius was promptly by Harry's side as the wizard grew more and more distressed before he finally calmed down.

The tears were expected though greatly unwelcome. Sirius did not dare touch his husband much but he consoled himself by wiping Harry's tears away and cupping his cheeks. The feel of the warm skin beneath his was so comforting that the older man almost broke down himself. As his eyes locked with Harry's, he silently made a promise to himself that he would never raise a hand against his husband. Even if Harry cheated on him, he would not hit his husband. The thought of almost causing Harry's death was enough to frighten the older man.

He quietly ate his snack though his eyes were steadily on his husband. Once Harry had polished off his meal, he summoned his house-elf to clear away their plates.

Harry fidgeted under his husband's gaze. As much as he had already decided his stand, his husband's anger had been a huge shock. He had never expected Sirius to literally beat him to submission. Although he was not about to actually submit to his husband's will, he could admit to himself that the idea of Sirius raising his hand against him did terrify him.

"How are you feeling, Harry?"

Green eyes looked up at him incredulously. "Sore. Tired," he finally replied.

Sirius nodded his head. "Madam Pomfrey did warn me that that would happen. It would take several days for you to get better but even then she wants you to be on bed rest for awhile more. You have been in a coma for about a week, after all."

Stunned, Harry's head shot up and his eyes locked sharply with Sirius'. "One week?"

Sirius nodded. He sat where he was, knowing that the distance between them put Harry far more at ease. He really did not want his husband panicking.

"Harry, why did you not tell me you were pregnant?"

It was the one question that had been bugging Sirius the most. He wondered how long Harry knew and when he was planning on telling him. There was no way Harry could have kept the pregnancy a secret for long so why did he not tell Sirius earlier?

"Does it matter?" Harry sighed tiredly before leaning back against the bed. "I had planned on telling you after the party anyways."

"I see…"

"What happens now?"

Sirius looked at the forlorn figure lying on his bed. The need to possess, the need to chain this fae-like creature to him was so strong it was overwhelming. However, if there was one thing Sirius was good at, it was being brutally honest to himself. He had been so close to burying the man he had come to love and it was by his own hands. He had been so close to losing his own baby because of his temper and impulsiveness.

The one week Harry had lain vulnerably on his bed was enough to slap Sirius awake. It would be painful and it would be against his very nature, but Sirius knew he could not keep Harry chained by his side anymore.

If he tried, he was sure he would lose Harry one way or another and the worst would be to death.

No, he had already made up his mind regarding his husband. Any decision made after this was Harry's.

"For now, you rest. You need to rest a lot and don't attempt any magic. Call the house-elves if you need anything. I will be in the study."

XXX

Harry watched the strong back of his husband leaving his room and frowned. That was truly not what he expected to happen. He had been sure Sirius would push the issue regarding Draco but his husband had not even touched anything on that night.

One week.

Harry sighed and closed his eyes. He had been unconscious for a whole week. He had a feeling he was very close to losing his baby. Madam Pomfrey must have been furious with his condition.

For now, he was going to take the respite Sirius granted without question. Once he was stronger, he would try to figure out what was happening with Sirius.

XXX

It had been two whole months since the incident. It had been two months that left Harry feeling extremely confused. Sirius seemed to have changed overnight. The older man was far more considerate than Harry had expected.

They still shared a bed but Sirius never initiated anything. Instead, he would always pull Harry close to him and rest Harry's head against his chest. His arms would remain around Harry's waist but they were never as tight anymore. The touch was more firm but if Harry wanted to break it, Sirius would willingly let him go.

They still ate together but Sirius would not try to fill the silence between them with inane chatter. He did not restrict any of Harry's activities or his freedom to travel in and out of the house.

The amount of freedom he was given was staggering but Harry learned not to question anything. To him, this was a blessing and he was more than willing to take it.

However, the proverbial elephant in the room was definitely not addressed. Neither Sirius nor Harry brought up that night. Harry had no idea if that was a good thing or not.

On top of that, his hormones were driving him insane. As his pregnancy progressed, Harry found himself feeling needier. While he could control his needs for a while, lately the frustrations he was feeling left him almost in tears. He did not want to ask Sirius at all but at the rate he was going he was going to go insane.

They had gone to bed as usual with Sirius pulling him closer. Harry almost sobbed when he realized how horny he was feeling. He had literally got himself off in the bath before he came to bed yet here he was, half-hard once more.

He did not want Sirius to realize what was going on so he shifted until his back was against Sirius' chest. His husband kept an arm around his waist and gently rubbed Harry's stomach. The warmth of that large palm against his sensitive stomach was enough to get him fully hard. Harry could only press his head into his pillow when Sirius stopped rubbing his stomach as his hand connected with Harry's hard on.

The air between them was painfully tense. Sirius did not dare initiate anything and Harry truly did not want his husband to touch him. Even then, his body seemed to betray him as his cock was hard and already leaking.

"Harry?" the soft questioning tone caused his body to tense even more. Even then Sirius started rubbing his stomach comfortingly once more.

He could feel the desire warring within him. Harry knew that if he gave in once he would never be able to back off. His mind and his body fought for control until he could not help but wish for someone to take the choice away from him.

Unfortunately, Harry knew that only he could make the choice on where Sirius stood with him for now. And his body had already made that decision for him.

"Please," he whispered brokenly, ashamed of the neediness that he could hear in his own voice.

He felt Sirius stiffen briefly before relaxing behind him. He felt the gentle kiss on the back on his neck even as Sirius' hand slipped beneath his pyjamas pants and fisted his cock. Harry cried out at the sudden tightness and closed his eyes against the onslaught of pleasure.

This time Sirius did not play with him. His husband knew Harry did not want to actually lean on him so he got him off quickly. Harry came hard against Sirius' hand and breathed heavily as he felt Sirius sigh against his neck.

"Better?"

There was a certain tenderness to the older man's voice that caused Harry to nod his head. "Yes. Thank you."

"Hmm…" Sirius took a deep breath before he wandlessly cleaned the mess up. "You know you can ask me anything, right Harry? Especially for something like this. We don't have to go all the way. I can just as easily get you off with my hand. There is nothing to be ashamed off. This is really normal in pregnancies."

Harry tightened his grip against the sheets before he nodded. "Thank you."

"Sleep tight, love. I'll take care of you."

Harry did not know why for once those words did not frighten him. Instead, he found himself falling asleep deeply.

XXX

Jack knew something was different the moment she saw her brother. They were sitting at Florean's in Diagon Alley, enjoying the ice cream there. Harry was so happy to be out of the house with someone he loved that he did not even stop to think when Jack invited him out. His sister had pretty much broken quite a few rules as she sneaked away from Hogsmeade to meet up with him.

"So…what's going on?"

Harry looked at her contemplatively. He had not told her what happened the night of the ball. He did not want her feeling guilty. However, the last couple of months were something she needed to talk to someone to and she was Harry's only confidante since Draco.

The thought of his ex-boyfriend brought a sharp stab of pain. However, as with everything else in his new life Harry learnt to put the thought away and lock it tightly in his mind.

"Sirius has been acting…oddly."

Jack frowned, pushing her hair back as she leaned closer to her brother. "What do you mean?"

Quietly Harry told her everything that had been happening since Sirius found out about the baby. Jack listened attentively before nodding her head thoughtfully.

"Well, at least he is learning… Honestly, I had not expected him to act differently. However, it seems as though he is trying… What are you going to do, Harry?"

Harry shrugged. Truthfully, he had no idea. That's why he decided to talk to Jack. Yet even he had to admit. Sirius was trying. Before Sirius would have simply commanded him and expected him to follow.

"You know… I am not saying our parents were right. I would not blame you if you never speak to them again. Still, Harry, if Sirius is trying, for the sake of your child, would you give him a chance?"

Harry looked up into his sister's eyes. "A chance of heart, love?"

Jack shook her head. "Not really. It's just that… I want you to be happy. I don't know if Sirius can actually make you happy but if he is willing to try… Sorry, Hare, I am not even in your position… I know I will not be able to understand what you are going through."

Harry reached out and held his sister's hand. "Thank you. And don't worry about it. I do not know how things are going to be but I promise you I will not do anything rash, alright?"

Jack frowned before she tightened her grip on Harry's hand. "Promise me you will never leave me."

"Jack?"

The dark haired teenager gripped her brother's hand tightly. "Promise me, Harry? Promise me you will never leave me alone? I have this terrifying feeling that if I let you go I will never see you again."

"Oh Jack…" Harry whispered as he tightened his own hold on her. He did not want to give her that promise but the fear in her eyes caused him still. "I promise I won't do anything without consulting you, alright? Please, don't make me promise you anything else, Jack love."

Hazel eyes widened before softening and the woman before him nodded. "I'll hold you to that, Harry."

Harry nodded before lifting his sister's hand and kissing the back of her hand fondly. "Anything for you, baby sister."

And Jack knew he was not lying at all.

XXX

Harry lay sweating against his bed. His whole body was painfully sensitive yet he was still not fully satisfied. Behind him, he could feel Sirius' erection against the curve of his ass and he pushed back against his husband, craving the friction he could between them.

Sirius hissed at the sensation causing Harry to stop writhing against him.

"Harry, love, please…"

He knew what Sirius was asking. He knew what his husband wanted and Harry knew he wanted it too. His body was craving for more and the normal handjobs Sirius had been giving him just wasn't enough anymore.

"Please, Sirius…"

That was all the permission Sirius needed. For the first time in almost four months, Sirius Black prepared his husband with trembling fingers before lubricating himself generously. He slid slowly into his husband, loving the soft gasps and cries Harry gave out.

"So tight, Harry…"

Harry had expected Sirius to simply thrust in and out of him. But like everything else lately, Sirius proved him wrong by carefully and slowly bringing him to peak twice before coming inside of him. Their love making was so slow, sweet and torturous that Harry found himself sobbing his husband's name and gripping the older man tightly.

That night they both slept deeply, words of adoration and love filling Harry's ears as he slid tiredly into Morpheus' arms.

XXX

"What is this?"

The parchment in his hands seemed to weight heavier as time ticked pass.

Sirius simply looked at him straight in the eyes. The older man had thought long and hard about his decision. He had immediately drawn up the agreement before he could change his mind and giving it to his husband was definitely the most difficult thing he had done. However, Sirius knew it was probably the one thing he did right in this whole affair.

"It's an agreement drawn between you and me. If you sign this document, we will officially be divorced. You will have the freedom to marry anyone you wish. You will still be able to see our child but our child will remain with me. I have also set up an account for you with a stipend of 10 000 galleons annually. This account will be available to you as long as you are alive. After your death, the account will be closed but you can pass the money to anyone you desire. You may visit or take our child out anytime you wish and at the event of my death, you will be our child's primary guardian. I think that covers the agreement."

Harry looked up at his husband in confusion. "But why? All this time, you made it clear that you wanted me. Now you are letting me go? I am not complaining but I don't understand."

Sirius took a deep breath and wished he had a glass of firewhiskey. However, ever since that night he had locked away all the liquor in the house and purchased none.

"That night…what happened and what almost happened was like a slap to the face. When I first saw you, I desired you, that much is true. However, I only wanted to own you. You were…are so tempting in such an innocent way and the thought of you with Draco made me extremely jealous. I did not know you and I did not care. I only wanted to own you. But you… Harry, within months of our marriage you made me fall in love with you. When I see you smiling at the house-elves or see your eyes shining when you look at Jack, I wanted you to smile and look at me the same way.

Everytime your eyes met mine though… they turn painfully dull and you lose your smile. You are a dutiful husband but I am still so selfish…I wanted more and I know you can't give me more. That frustration combined with seeing you smiling after you and Draco left the maze was like the last straw of my patience. Even then…even then, I had no right to hurt you like that.

I promise you this, I will never raise my hand against you…ever. This agreement is an open agreement. You may sign this at any time. But Harry, if you would give me one last chance, if you can find it in you to give me a final chance… Please, let me prove myself to you. Please don't sign that paper yet and give me a chance to prove I can be a better man and a better husband to you. I can never erase our past but I'm begging you to give a chance to show you I can give you a better future."

Sirius got up and kissed Harry's head gently before he stood back. "Please give me one last chance, Harry. Please, think about it."

Harry watched wide-eyed as Sirius walked out of the room.

His eyes drew back down to the parchment in his arms and he felt as though the whole world just dropped from under him.

What the hell was he supposed to do? 

XXX

**Author's Note:**

**Alright! Another chapter done! I have been struggling to get this chapter out there. Truthfully, I can see this story going two ways and I am broken about which way I want it to go. So I decided to do both. For now, I will take this story one way and if I get the inspiration, I will write it the other way. This is once more…a really rushed job. I am not looking into doing a really long chaptered story so things will progress fast in either direction. After this chapter, for this path, there are only one or two more chapters left. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I found my Sirius 'waking up' to actually be realistic. Sometimes it takes something really serious happening to make people 'see the light' so to speak. Anyways, this is just one take. I will definitely be finishing this and hopefully get back to my Harry/Bruce Wayne crossover. **

**Thanks for reading! Thanks for reviewing! **

**Have a nice day! **


	6. Severed Ropes

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters!**

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, this is the final chapter of Chained. **

**I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter!**

**Warnings: Mpreg/Slash **

**Chained**

**Severed Ropes**

Previously on Chained

XXX

_Sirius got up and kissed Harry's head gently before he stood back. "Please give me one last chance, Harry. Please, think about it."_

_Harry watched wide-eyed as Sirius walked out of the room. _

_His eyes drew back down to the parchment in his arms and he felt as though the whole world just dropped from under him._

_What the hell was he supposed to do?_

__XXX

Harry's pregnancy progressed normally after the initial scare. Madam Pomfrey, who was his main healer and she always came over to the manor to check up on him. In the beginning, the Hogwarts healer would come over every week until she was satisfied with both Harry and the baby's health. Then, she started coming over only on a monthly basis unless Harry requested her presence.

With Jack in Hogwarts and Harry's own relationship with his parents still painfully stagnant, Harry did not have many visitors. News of the Black heir being expected though was released to the papers and the couple had received many best wishes.

Sirius had of course delegated the responsibility of answering the letters to Harry with the help of the house elves. Harry did not mind much as it kept him occupied but as he read every letter of congratulations, he felt increasingly queasy.

Harry kept thinking back to the official parchment he kept in his dresser and Jack's advice. Jack had asked him to try now that Sirius was also putting in the effort. Before, his sister was the only one who was in his corner but now, she too has asked him to try to make something out of this bitter union.

Oh, Harry knew that Jake had said it for him. She was worried that he would live the rest of his life in unhappiness. She was worried that if Harry did not at least try, Sirius might change back to how was initially. The scare Sirius had gotten from almost losing his firstborn was enough to leash him for now.

Truthfully, considering the last conversation he had with Draco, Harry had been willing to do something about his marriage to Sirius until Sirius had pulled such a cruel stunt. Now though, Sirius had been showing a maturity Harry had not even seen before.

With his own hormones toying with his feelings, the green eyed man did not know what to do at all. He had never been someone who consciously hurt others so he did not know what he could do to save everyone the heartache.

And what about his child? Could he condemn his child to a fatherless life if his or her father was actually willing to change? As a son who was barely acknowledged in his own house, Harry knew how painful it could be. Sirius was willing to try. So shouldn't he put aside his own feelings of betrayal and work towards making something worthwhile out of this union? Could he leave his child behind?

Would it be worth it? He wondered over the issue over and over again, wishing the answer would magically appear before him but knowing that it wouldn't. To choose between his freedom and his child was agony.

Either way, Harry knew the one person he did need to forget was Draco. The last conversation had been their final one and they had parted knowing that their love was something they both could be proud of. Draco was no longer in the picture.

As Harry felt his baby kicking him lightly, he placed his hands protectively over his child.

No one else mattered now.

XXX

When Sirius had drawn up the agreement, he had done it with the thought of the green eyed beauty in his home. He had done it in hopes that he would be able to see that sweet smile and playful glint in his love's eyes once more. Harry had come along much better ever since Sirius had taken a step away from his husband. Although it had hurt, Sirius had been willing to let his little bird fly. It was no longer amusing to see him dying slowly in his cage.

He had expected Harry to jump at the chance of leaving and getting back together with Draco. Yet Harry had remained by his side. He had not signed the agreement and leave. Instead, he continued living in the manor as Sirius' spouse. The feeling of relieve was so great that Sirius did not bother to question Harry on his choice.

Sirius knew that he had to get his act together and be a better man and husband. Soon, he would be a father. He did not want his child to suspect the less than ideal situation in their home. He wanted his child to grow up in a loving environment. When he was younger, he had envied the joyful family environment in the Potter household. When James and Lily had started their own family, he loved visiting the family as the sound of laughter was so addicting.

He wanted his child to know that joy and that happiness. He wanted to see Harry with that same joy and happiness. He wanted to be able to make Harry as happy as or even happier than Draco but acting as he had been would not bring that about.

At least now, Harry was giving him a chance if only for the sake of their child. Sirius could work with that.

As Harry approached his seventh month, he decided that he wanted to know the gender of his baby. Sirius did not mind either way so Madam Pomfrey casted the spell and informed the expectant parents that they would be bring into the world a son.

It had made both of the very happy. Sirius was glad to have a male heir to pass on his family name while Harry was glad to have a son to carry the name he had chosen. Sirius had not even put up a fuss when Harry requested the right to name their son. He was just too happy that everything seemed to be working out well.

Sirius had taken Harry out often in preparation for the baby. Slowly, steadily, Harry had begun to relax around Sirius. He had started smiling in response to some of Sirius more sarcastic remarks and once or twice, Sirius had even managed to make the green eyed man laugh.

They decorated a room near theirs in soft tones of blues and greens. Sirius had brought out a cradle that was used for generations by the Blacks. Most of the decorations that the couple had used though were newly purchased. As Harry had asked for murals, Sirius had hired a professional painter to paint a magical mural in the nursery much to Harry's delight. The nursery looked wonderfully colorful with muggle and magical characters and Sirius even added a picture of the Marauders in their animal forms.

As his pregnancy progressed, Harry consciously made an effort not to alienate his husband. It was not an easy move on his part as months of being Sirius' husband had put his body in a flight or fight mode. However, keeping Jack's words in mind, Harry forced himself to open up a little around Sirius. He could see that his husband was trying hard to make amends and while he was happy about it, a small part of him kept wondering when it would end.

With both of them trying hard to adjust to a new change in their relationship, the months simply flew by. Cautious of Harry's feelings for his family, it took Sirius awhile before asking Harry's permission to invite his parents and siblings over.

While Harry would like very much to deny his husband, he knew that Jack had been given permission to come over during the weekend and he would really like to see his sister. In the end, he agreed as he knew that logically he would not be able to keep his family away for long.

James and Lily were very careful around Harry while Jordan had gained more confidence around his brother. Harry had greeted his parents coolly with just enough inflection in his voice to be polite but not enough to be warm and accepting. Though the older couple were unhappy with his stubbornness, there was nothing they could do about it. As it was, they did not want to be banned from seeing the baby once the child was born. As their first and oldest grandchild, James and Lily were very excited with the news but Harry kept his parents at an arm's distance. It was hard enough trying to get along with Sirius that he did not need the stress of his parents on top of it.

Jordan was easy enough to be around as his older brother was happy with just casual greetings. Jack though practically pasted herself against her brother and started chatting a mile a minute about the baby and the preparations the parents were making. Harry had finally laughed and dragged his sister to the nursery with Jordan following lazily behind.

"So how are things between the two of you, Sirius?" Lily asked concernedly as the trio disappeared upstairs. Sirius poured her a glass of wine before passing a glass if firewhiskey to James.

"We have been getting along much better. He has not come to the point of being affectionate but at least I don't have to worry about his feelings towards the baby," Sirius replied with a soft smile. His eyes twinkled slightly thinking of the amount of progress he had made with his flighty husband since the beginning of his pregnancy.

"Well, children do help to bring parents together. I just hope he thaws a little towards us. That was just short of glacial," James murmured as he toyed with the glass in his hands. He deeply regretted ignoring his second son but Harry was just so easy to overlook. It probably didn't help that his father took more interest Harry as the boy grew up.

"You never cared before, Prongs."

"Yeah? And look at how that turned out," James muttered in irritation. Lily squeezed his hands causing the messy haired man to smile distractedly at his wife before looking at his best friend. "Well, as long as Harry is happy, I guess. This is a really great development, Padfoot. Everything else will just take time."

Sirius grinned but did not reply as he took a sip of his drink. He doubted James would ever like Slytherins much especially with how close Lily used to be with Snape as well. Sirius knew that to James as long as Harry was happy with him and not Malfoy, it was fine.

Huh, talk about coming around in a circle.

James and Lily with Snape.

Him and Harry with Malfoy.

Sirius leaned back lazily. He was prepared for the long haul and he would make sure his marriage lasts as long as James and Lily's.

XXX

Two months later, and two weeks earlier than he was due, baby Orion Sirius Black was insistent to join the world.

Madam Pomfrey was happy to bring the new baby into the world and she was pleased to see how happy Harry looked as he accepted his baby. Drugged high with numbing potions, Harry struggled to make his limbs cooperate but when he finally managed to hold his son, everything just seemed to fade away.

Orion was a beautiful baby. He had pale baby skin, a patch of messy dark hair and the most adorable nose. Harry knew then and there that no matter what happened, he could never relinquish the precious bundle in his arms.

His fresh and blood.

His little love.

When Sirius walked in, Harry looked up to see his husband hesitating a little at the doorway. For once, looking at how awkward Sirius acted around him in order not to alarm Harry, the green eyed man found himself smiling in welcome.

"Come and look, Sirius. Look at our son," Harry whispered with a smile, his eyes locked once more with the tiny figure in his arms.

Sirius walked in and leaned over his husband to take a good look at his son.

"He is gorgeous," he said softly with an excited grin causing his young spouse to grin back at him.

"He is, isn't he?"

The new parents looked at the tiny figure before Harry moved to place Orion in his father's arms. Sirius carefully carried his son and heir and a feeling of utmost accomplishment filled his heart.

As he held his son and looked at the beautiful smile on Harry's face, he knew he had already won one battle.

XXX

Sirius Black watched as Harry greeted everyone he had invited for a Christmas party at their manor. Harry had not extended an invitation to anyone but he knew almost everyone who was invited. The green eyed man looked positively ravishing in a deep green robe with golden trims. In his arms, he held his son, who was dressed in a white robe. Harry looked positively radiant and Sirius could not believe this was the man he had married a year ago.

Watching Harry socialize, Sirius knew that now it simply a matter of time to make fall in love with him. And he had a lot of time by his side. As a thought occurred to him, Sirius walked away from the party to a room secluded away from the others. He opened the door to look at the room he designed once in obsession over Harry Potter.

Now that he had his husband in his arms, Sirius knew this room was no longer necessary. If he wanted to make a new start with Harry, he had to be willing to let go of the past.

"Timid!"

The quiet pop was all that announced the presence of his house elf.

"Master Black sir!"

"Timid, after the party tonight, I want you to get rid of everything in this room and make sure Harry never finds out about it, understand?" Sirius ordered sternly. If Harry ever found this room, any progress he made with his husband would probably disappear. This room would remind Harry of Sirius' obsession of him, which Sirius had seriously toned down over the months.

The house elf nodded furiously. "Timid understands, Master Black sir!"

"Good. Now go and help with the party."

Timid nodded and disappeared.

Sirius took one final look around the room before closing and locking it securely.

This was one door of his past that he was locking behind him. As Sirius walked back to the party and saw Harry's laughter as he wrapped his arms around his sister, Sirius hoped that the door that had been opened a little to him will open to the most beautiful room he ever entered.

XXX

The sound of music and laughter rang around the manor. Harry could hear his parents' voices as they cooed over their grandson. He could hear the voices of theirs and Sirius' friends. Everyone was celebrating in full swing. The last view Harry had before he escaped upstairs for a few minutes of peace and quiet was the sight of Sirius cuddling his son against his chest and proudly displaying the child to their guests.

Harry closed the door of their room and walked over to the balcony. Outside, the sky was clear and the stars were scattered around. It was a beautiful sight and the slender man spent a few minutes thinking of nothing but the beauty of nature. Then he turned around and walked over to his dresser. He opened the compartment to dig deep under until he found the envelope he kept less than a year ago.

The parchment with the agreement Sirius had written up looked as crisp and neat as the day Sirius passed it to him. Harry brushed his hands down the parchment and smiled thoughtfully.

Everything seemed to be going great for now but the future will always be an unknown. There was no reason to get rid of such a precious ticket to freedom. One day he might need this little treasure. Until that day, the agreement would remain hidden under a wide range of protective magic in his dresser.

Harry slipped the agreement back in and walked out of his room and into the sound of laughter.

XXX

Draco sipped his cup of tea as he looked out of his balcony and into the starry sky. The weather was just cool enough to be comfortable and the noise level was just loud enough to be a background noise.

A year ago, Draco had walked into the maze with his ex-lover. Harry had begged him to promise that he would lead a happy and full life. While Draco would have loved to run away with Harry, that choice was taken away when Harry admitted to being pregnant. The news was a blow to Draco's heart but he knew that Harry was tied firmly to Sirius' side due to the baby.

Once, when they were together and dreaming of a married life, Draco had admitted he had already thought of a name for their son. As Blacks had a habit of naming their children after the constellations, Draco was especially taken with the name held by the head of the Black family. Harry had pouted playfully then but he had extracted a promise that he could name their daughter instead. Draco had laughed and agreed and they had fun coming up with names as they cuddled together in an empty classroom.

The hoot of an owl pulled Draco away from his memories. A very familiar owl landed near him and he took the letter it held and paid the owl before it flew away. Draco recognized the familiar handwriting and wondered what Jack would want with him.

_Dear Draco,_

_I just wanted to tell you that Harry gave birth to a beautiful baby boy with lovely grey eyes and messy black hair. He is very adorable. Harry had names him Orion Sirius Black, which Sirius readily approved. _

_This will be my final letter. Take care._

_Your friend,_

_Jack._

XXX

Nacrissa Malfoy paused at the doorway as she heard her son laughing loudly from the balcony. He was in hysterics and Nacrissa wondered if she should be worried.

Ah well, as long as he was fine, she need not worry.

After all, this was the first time in a year she had heard his pure laughter.

XXX

**Author's Note:**

**Finally! I have finally completed one ending for Chained. This is the more hopeful ending that I have written. It is also promising in long term for Sirius and Harry. I just could not imagine Harry falling head over heels over Sirius in just a few months. He is still getting over everything that has happened so he is just more cautiously hopeful for a happier future. **

**I hope this ending does not feel too rushed. I only planned until the birth of Orion. Hopefully this will also have covered any unanswered questions. **

**After this chapter, I have plans for either one or two in a more… serious twist. For all those who did not want to see Sirius ending up with Harry, I will be writing about that too just to cover all my bases.**

**Thank you all for your patience and I hope this did not disappoint. **

**Thank you for reading and have a great day!**


End file.
